Un nouveau départ pas comme prévu
by serie28
Summary: Stiles et Lydia en on marre de Beacon Hills et de tous ce surnaturel ils décident donc de partir quelques temps chez la cousine de Lydia, Caroline, à Mystic Falls, sauf que tout ne va pas ce passer comme prévu.
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnage de Teen Wolf et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et Julie Plec.

 **Crossover :** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries

 **Info, Teen Wolf :** Cette fic ce passe après la bataille avec Kate, Liam n'est jamais devenu Loup-Garou, Derek est rester.

 **Relation :** Scott et Kira (couple), Malia (avec Isaac, elle est sortit avec Stiles mais ils ont arrêter tout les deux car ils étaient plus des amis), Stiles (célibataire), Lydia (célibataire), Isaac (avec Malia, il n'est jamais partit), Derek (célibataire), Stiles et Lydia (meilleurs amis), Stiles et Scott (meilleurs amis), Lydia et Malia (amis très proche), Kira et Derek (amis très proche c'est bizarre mais bon je trouve ils font un duo assez drôle) Le reste des relations pas mentionner = amis.

 **Info, The Vampire Diaries :** Cette fic ce passe pendant la saison 6, pour le moment pas tout est calme à Mystic Falls, Damon et Bonnie revenu de leurs prison.

 **Relation :** Damon et Elena (meilleurs amis, ex), Elena, Bonnie et Caroline (meilleures amies, sa change pas), Damon et Stefan (frères), Stefan et Caroline (pas couple, meilleur amis, désoler), Bonnie et Enzo (Couple, oui un peu en avance), Matt (célibataire), Tyler (célibataire), Jeremy (célibataire), Matt et Tyler (meilleurs amis), Matt et Jeremy (amis proche) Si pas mentionner = amis.

Certaines choses pourrais changer donc je modifierai ici ou je préviendrai plus bas.

Désoler, si j'oublie des événement des deux série, où si j'en supprime, car je ne peux pas tout me rappeler.

* * *

Après leur bataille contre Kate, Lydia avait beaucoup était chamboulé des tas de souvenirs de Alisson était remontés, elle en avait marre de tout ces mort, marre que tout les ans c'était pareil que quelques choses venait les défier, marre d'être blesser, elle n'en pouvait plus et sa Stiles le voyait que sa meilleurs amis n'allais pas bien, il alla donc voir la mère de Lydia pour lui parler et trouver une solution.

Il prit sa voiture et alla directement chez Lydia, il arriva assez rapidement ce n'était pas très loin, il descendit puis alla toquer à la porte de l'immense maison, la mère de Lydia lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

-Bonjour madame Martin. Dit gentiment Stiles,

-Bonjour Stiles, je suis désolé mais Lydia n'est pas la, elle est partit faire du shopping. Répondit elle gentiment avec elle aussi un sourire,

-Je sais, Kira est partit avec elle, je suis venu vous voir vous pour vous parler de quelques choses d'important. Expliqua Stiles,

-D'accord, viens rentre on va dans la cuisine on sera plus à l'aise.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine, en passant par le long couloirs blanc avec des photo de Lydia accrocher sur les murs.

Il rentra dans l'énorme cuisine grise et blanche, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table, ce qu'il fit.

-Tu veux une tasse thé ? Demanda la mère de Lydia inquiète

Il acquiesça puis dit un léger merci, elle mis de l'eau à chauffer puis sortit le sucre et le thé qu'elle déposa sur la somptueuse table en marbres à laquelle Stiles était assis, puis elle s'assit en face du jeune homme à l'air inquiet.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Encore une de ces maudite attaques surnaturel ? Questionna t-elle, Lydia avait mis sa mère au courant juste après la mort de Alisson.

-Non, c'est pour parler d'un problème qu'a Lydia. Rétorqua Stiles,

-C'est est en rapport avec le fait qu'elle déprime et qu'elle mange de moins en moins? Demanda t-elle

-Oui, vous avez donc remarquer aussi. Dit le jeune homme,

-Oui, ce n'est pas fille pour rien ! Dit elle en riant ce qui fit rire aussi un peu Stiles,

-Oui, je me demandai si vous n'aviez pas de la famille ou de très bon amis chez qui l'envoyer ? Demanda Stiles

La théier sonna un cri strident, elle pris les deux sachet de thé, elle les ouvrit et les mis dans deux tasse dans lesquelles elle renversa l'eau bouillant, puis elle posa la théier dans l'évier, éteignit le feux de la gazinière puis apporta les deux tasses, et tendis une à Stiles qu'il prit et posa devant lui et elle lui donnas une cuillère, puis elle se rassit.

-Oui, ma sœur qui habite à Mystic Falls, elle a une fille Caroline, la cousine de Lydia qui a quelques année de plus qu'elle, je pensais moi aussi à l'envoyer là-bas mais pas toute seul, j'attendais que tu m'en parle pour te demander si tu voudrais bien l'accompagner passer quelques temps là-bas, j'en est même déjà parler avec ton père qui trouve que tu est pareil, toi et elle avait besoin de vous aéré un peu. Expliqua sa mère,

\- Ah, donc mon père vous en à parler aussi, moi je suis d'accord. Dit Stiles,

-D'accord maintenant faut l'expliqué à Lydia, je m'en charge, finis ton thé puis rentre chez toi te reposer et demain je vous emmènerai là-bas. Enchaîna la mère de Lydia,

Ils finirent de boire leurs thés tranquillement en discutant, elle lui expliqua comme cela allez se passer, qui était sa sœur, où se trouver Mystic Falls, qu'ils devraient ce surveiller l'un et l'autre avec Lydia…

Il repris sa voitures puis rentras chez lui, en ouvrant la porte, il vit son père dans le canapé, il le rejoins puis discutèrent .

-J'ai été voir madame Martin. Dit Stiles,

-Je sais, elle vient de m'appeler à l'instant. Rétorqua le Shérif,

-Donc tu sais que je vais allez vivre quelques temps là-bas. Dit Stiles l'air excité mais avec un fond de tristesse,

-Oui fiston, je suis sur que ça va te faire du bien, avec Natalie, nous avons décidé que se serai mieux que vous n'en parlé à personne, ce qui inclus Scott, sinon ils voudraient vous suivre et cela ne vous aiderai pas. Expliqua le shérif,

-Oui je sais bon, je vais allez faire ma valise même si ce n'est pas sur que Lydia accepte je préfère prévoir puis je connais Lydia je suis sur qu'elle va accepter. Dit Stiles tout content

Il monta dans sa chambre et commença sa valise.

* * *

Lydia venait de rentré quand sa mère l'appela du salon pour venir lui parler.

-Qu'est ce qui il y a maman ? Demanda Lydia curieuse,

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment sa se voit. Dit sa mère inquiète,

-Oui, je sais, c'est toute cette ville qui m'énerve c'est toujours pareil et en plus des que je vais au lycée, je pense tout le temps à Alisson. Expliqua sa fille avec quelques larmes sur la joue,

-Stiles pense pareil que moi, il est venu me voir cette après-midi est nous avons discuter sauf qu'il ne savais pas que quelques jour avant son père m'avais appeler pour m'expliquer son état et le tien car il s'inquiétait pour vous deux donc on a bien réfléchis et comme il vous restes 1 mois de vacances on vous envoi a Mystic Falls chez tante Liz ! Expliqua sa mère,

-Chez tante Liz, a Mystic Falls, avec Stiles, c'est d'accord , cela m'aidera et aidera Stiles. Dit la jeune fille un peu perdue,

-Par contre tu ne dois en parler à personne de votre meute ou groupe sinon ils vous suivrai, allez monte préparé ta valise, nous partons demain matin vers 5h la route sera longue, on arrivera vers 15h voir 16h préviens Stiles de venir ce soir il dormira dans la chambre d'amis ce sera plus simple. Expliqua t-elle

Lydia monta les marches toutes excité.

Sauf que Stiles et Lydia ne savais pas encore pour le surnaturel de Mystic Falls, leurs parents n'avaient pas pue leurs avoué mais ils le seraient bien assez tôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnage de Teen Wolf et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et Julie Plec.

 **Crossover :** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries

 **Info, Teen Wolf :** Cette fic ce passe après la bataille avec Kate, Liam n'est jamais devenu Loup-Garou, Derek est rester.

 **Relation :** Scott et Kira (couple), Malia (avec Isaac, elle est sortit avec Stiles mais ils ont arrêter tout les deux car ils étaient plus des amis), Stiles (célibataire), Lydia (célibataire), Isaac (avec Malia, il n'est jamais partit), Derek (célibataire), Stiles et Lydia (meilleurs amis), Stiles et Scott (meilleurs amis), Lydia et Malia (amis très proche), Kira et Derek (amis très proche c'est bizarre mais bon je trouve ils font un duo assez drôle) Le reste des relations pas mentionner = amis.

 **Info, The Vampire Diaries :** Cette fic ce passe pendant la saison 6, pour le moment pas tout est calme à Mystic Falls, Damon et Bonnie revenu de leurs prison.

 **Relation :** Damon et Elena (meilleurs amis, ex), Elena, Bonnie et Caroline (meilleures amies, sa change pas), Damon et Stefan (frères), Stefan et Caroline (pas couple, meilleur amis, désoler), Bonnie et Enzo (Couple, oui un peu en avance), Matt (célibataire), Tyler (célibataire), Jeremy (célibataire), Matt et Tyler (meilleurs amis), Matt et Jeremy (amis proche) Si pas mentionner = amis.

Certaines choses pourrais changer donc je modifierai ici ou je préviendrai plus bas.

Désoler, si j'oublie des événement des deux série, où si j'en supprime, car je ne peux pas tout me rappeler.

* * *

Il était 18h34, Stiles venait finir de remplir sa valise quand son téléphone sonna.

-Allô, Lydia ?

-Oui, Stiles, je viens de parler avec ma mère, je te confirme on pars demain à 5h mais pour que le départ sois plus simple, tu dois venir dormir chez moi. Expliqua doucement Lydia,

-D'accord bah, je vais finir ma valise et je vais dire à mon père de m'emmener sa évitera de laisser traîner ma voiture devant chez toi. Dit le jeune homme en souriant,

-Ok, tu viens d'ici combien de temps ? Demanda Lydia,

-30 minutes, c'est bon ? Interrogea Stiles,

-Parfait tu arriveras pile pour le dîner, ma mère demande si ton père ne veut pas resté dîner aussi, cela lui évitera de manger seul. Demanda la jeune fille,

-D'accord alors à dans 30 minute. Dit Stiles content,

-A dans 30 minute Stiles. Répondit poliment Lydia

Stiles finit rapidement de ranger sa chambre puis descendu les escaliers et courra expliquer à son père qui fit content de voir son fils heureux il ne l'avais pas vu comme sa depuis quelques années et cela lui réchauffer le cœur.

Il prirent la voiture et partirent en direction de la maison des Martin, le chemin fut assez rapide ils arrivèrent vers 19h10, Lydia leurs ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, elle pris Stiles par le poignet et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre pour la nuit, puis ils descendirent et aidèrent à mettre la table, le dîner ce passait bien grâce aux blagues stupides mes drôles de Stiles.

-Alors, Stiles tu as hâte d'aller à Mystic Falls, d'après ce que ma dit ton père ? Demanda la mère de Lydia pour faire la discutions,

-Oui, très, sa changera un peu d'ici on n'aura plus à repenser au même choses qui nous sont arriver ces dernières années et aux personnes que l'on a perdue. Expliqua t-il tristement avec une larme qui coulais sur sa joue,

-Oui, tu verras ma sœur est très gentil et à la minute où Caroline va vous voire, elle ne va plus vous lâchez. Rigola la mère de Lydia,

-Enfin, fils, fait attention à toi et à Lydia. Dit le shérif,

-Oui ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Stilinski, on se surveillera mutuellement et avec Caroline, nous n'aurons pas le temps pour le danger. Expliqua Lydia qui rigola suivit de tout le monde

Ils finirent le dîner avec bonne humeur et beaucoup de rigolade suivit de crampes au ventre, Lydia et Stiles partirent discuter dans le salon pendant que John et Natalie eux discuter plus sérieusement.

-On ne devrais pas leur dire Natalie ? Fit le Shérif,

-Non, j'ai déjà vu avec ma sœur, Caroline leurs expliqueras après leurs arrivés pour pas qu'ils se braquent et panique. Expliqua la mère de Lydia,

-Après tous ce qu'ils ont vécues, je ne pense pas qu'il seront impressionner, n'y effrayer mais je te fait confiance. Rétorqua le Shérif

Le père de Stiles voulu parler à son fils avant de partir, il appela Stiles et se mirent dans le bureaux.

-Promet moi d'être sage et de faire attention fils. Fit le Shérif

-Oui, papa, toi aussi fait attention, pas que des fast-food. Dit Stiles sérieusement avec un petit sourire quand même,

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, j'espère que toi et Lydia irai mieux, Natalie m'a expliquer que si à la fin du mois vous ne vous sentez toujours pas prêt vous pouvez rester la bas on vous inscriras au lycée. Expliqua le Shérif,

-D'accord, on verra sa papa, au revoir. Dit Stiles triste qu'il n'allais pas revoir son père pendant une long période,

\- Au revoir, fils, n'oublie pas de m'appeler tout les jour. Dit le Shérif,

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Stiles

Stiles raccompagna son père à la porte et lui fit un câlin pour lui dire au revoir puis le Shérif partit à sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Lydia et Stiles s'amuser depuis 5 heures à regarder des films, jouer à des jeux et aussi à réfléchir sur la réaction de leurs amis.

-Tu crois qu'ils le prendrons bien ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui et si ils décident de nous faire la tête ou de ne plus nous parler c'est que ce n'était pas de vrai amis, mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu ils comprendrons, j'en suis sur. Expliqua Stiles avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix,

-Oui et tout les gens que nous avons perdue… dit Lydia avec quelques larmes,

-Oui, on en a vue des gens mourir. Répondit Stiles lui aussi avec des larmes,

-Bon allons nous coucher avant de passer la nuit à pleurait. Dit elle avec un faux sourire,

-Oui tu as raison

Ils montèrent les marchent silencieusement il était 1h47, ils se lever dans à peu prêt deux heures mais ils avaient tellement hâte que le sommeil ne venait pas, Lydia dit bonne nuit à Stiles puis lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue pour le remercier de venir avec qu'elle même si cela arranger aussi Stiles.

A 3h26 Lydia ce réveilla en sueur, elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, elle venait de revivre la mort d'Alisson, elle pleura mais ce calma rapidement, elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir si Stiles dormait, elle avança dans le couloir sombres, elle s'arrêta devant la porte du jeune homme est réfléchis si c'était une bonne idée elle risquait de le réveiller mais elle ne voulais pas rester seul donc elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa discrètement la tête, Stiles était assis,entrain de jouer à un jeu sur son portable, elle sourit puis entra doucement pour ne pas faire peur au jeune homme.

-Tu dors pas Lydia ? Demanda Stiles curieux,

-Non j'ai fait un cauchemar. Répondit elle tristement,

-Viens la, assis toi à coté de moi et raconte moi tout. Dit Stiles,

-J'ai revécu la mort de Alisson, j'étais la dans tes bras, tu t'étais évanoui, puis la j'ai eu se pressentiment, et j'ai crié Alisson, tu connais la suite, et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Lydia en essuyant les quelques lames sur ses joue,

-Moi aussi, j'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai revus toute les mort qui ce sont passer ces dernières années et celle de ma mère, fin voila rien de très joyeux. Expliqua Stiles les larmes aux yeux.

Puis ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant 5 minute et Lydia s'endormit sur l'épaule de Stiles en le regardant jouer sur son téléphone puis il s'endormit à son tour après avoir mis son téléphone à charger.

Le temps passa rapidement, il était 4 heures la mère de Lydia se leva rapidement et alla réveiller sa fille, en ouvrant la porte elle se rendit vite compte que sa fille n'y était pas, avant de paniquer, elle alla voir dans la chambre où se trouvait Stiles en ouvrant la porte elle vit Lydia endormit sur l'épaule de Stiles, elle sourit, elle était sur maintenant que Stiles et Lydia se surveillerais quoi qu'il arrive même pour un banale cauchemar, elle s'avança vers les deux adolescents endormis, puis les secouas doucement, ils se réveillèrent tranquillement et se levèrent, Lydia partit se changer dans sa chambre et Stiles lui resta dans la sienne.

Après une bonne douche Stiles et Lydia descendirent chacun son tour dans la cuisine, Stiles fut le premier des deux, la mère de Lydia qui était déjà prête était entrain de leur préparer des pancake, elle tendis une tasse de thé qu'il accepta avec plaisir et la remercie avec un sourire, au bout de 5 minutes elle posa une énorme assiette au centre de la table remplit d'une dizaine de pancake, 2 minutes plus tard Lydia descendait toute contente et prête pour les 10 heures de route qu'il avait à faire, ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner tranquillement puis vers 4h50 partirent mètres les deux énormes valises dans le coffre puis ils partirent en direction de Mystic Falls.

Toutes les heures Stiles envoyait des messages à son père pour lui dire où ils en étaient de leurs voyages, au bout de 3 heures Natalie ce rendit compte que Stiles et Lydia c'était endormis elle remonta la couverture de sa fille qui était tomber à ses pieds puis elle allongea un peu le siège passager pour qu'elle se sente mieux, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille arrive avec des courbature puis elle regarda Stiles sur la banquette arrières elle sourit en voyant qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Il était 10h02 quand Lydia se réveilla doucement, la jeune fille sourit en regardant Stiles qui dormait puis elle regarda la route.

Stiles se réveilla 1 heure après en sursaut, Natalie le rassura rapidement et le jeune homme se calma doucement.

-Le même cauchemar ? Demanda Lydia,

-Presque la c'était tout les meurtres que j'ai fait quand j'étais le Nogitsune. Dit Stiles tristement,

-Ce n'était pas toi, c'était lui et maintenant il est mort plus ou moins on n'a plus rien à craindre. Dit elle d'un ton sec,

-Tu as raison. Lui répondit-il,

-Ça va aller Stiles ? Demanda inquiète la mère de Lydia,

-Oui, je pense. Répondit gentiment le jeune homme qui venait de reprendre des couleurs,

-Toute ces histoires vous on détruits. Dit énervé la mère de Lydia

-Mais on a sauvé de nombreuse vies, sa aide un peu. Expliqua Lydia pour calmer sa mère,

-Mais à quel prix. Répondit sa mère

1 heure passa, ils mangèrent les sandwichs préparer à l'avance, puis Lydia passa à l'arrière pour discuter un peu avec son meilleurs amis.

-Plus que 3 heures à peu prêt et on y est enfin. Dit Lydia en lâchant un soupir de soulagement,

-Quelqu'un de la meute ta envoyer un message ?

-Juste Malia pour savoir si je voulais allez au cinéma ce soir, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, et toi ? Répondit Lydia

-Juste Derek pour me demander où j'avais mis le bestiaire des Argent. Dit Stiles,

-D'accord. Répondit simplement la jeune fille

Lydia passa le reste de l'heure à montrer des photo de elle est sa cousine pour lui montrer à peu prêt à quoi elle ressembler, puis les 2 heures suivante passèrent rapidement, quand Stiles vit le panneau, il sourit et fixa Lydia qui danser sur une musique à la radio, Stiles était content de la voir heureux après tout se qu'elle a vécu, ce n'était pas facile de sentir la mort des gens, puis la voiture se gara, Lydia et Stiles sortir rapidement pour marcher un peu, ils avaient mal aux jambes, 10 heures de routes c'est pas facile. Ils sortirent leurs valises puis allèrent toquer à la porte, une jeune et magnifique blonde leur ouvrit avec un immense sourire, elle pris Natalie dans c'est bras puis l'invita à entrer, puis regarda Lydia quelques secondes.

-Qu'est que ta grandit cousine ! Cria Caroline puis elle lui fit un énorme câlin et fit rentré Lydia, Toi tu dois être Stiles, dit elle en lui faisant à lui aussi un gros câlins puis elle le fit rentrer et ferma la porte

Ils avancèrent dans le salon où Liz la sœur de Natalie les attendaient.

-Salut, petite sœur ! Dit elle en faisant elle aussi un câlin,

-Salut, grande sœur, alors voila Lydia, tu dois t'en rappeler sa fait que 5 ans et lui c'est Stiles son meilleur ami. Expliqua la mère de Lydia avant de s'asseoir dans le canaper,

-Bonjour Lydia sa fait longtemps, dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras, puis elle la détailla, Qu'est que tu as grandis tu est une jeune femme maintenant, elle lui sourit puis regarda Stiles qui se sentais mal à l'aise,

-Et toi tu dois êtres Stiles, dit Liz en lui faisant un câlin, dinc donc Lydia c'est un beau jeune homme que a comme meilleur ami, dit elle

Stiles se sentit rougir.

-Caroline, va leurs montrer leurs chambres s'il te plaît. Demanda t-elle à sa fille, iI faut que je parle avec ma sœur.

-D'accord suivais moi vous deux, fit-elle à Stiles et Lydia

Ils montèrent puis Liz s'adressa à sa sœur.

-Tu leur à expliquer pour les vampires ? Et le reste ? Demanda Liz,

-Non, je voulais que Caroline le face vu qu'elle en est une ils l'auraient cru des le début. Répondit-elle

-Je vois, elle le fera plus tard avec ces amis, laissons les se reposer un peu.

-Donc, ces quoi les histoires de Banshee et tout sa ? Demanda Liz,

-Je vais faire un résumer rapide car même moi je n'est pas tout compris, déjà Lydia il y a quelques année c'est fait agresser pars Peter Hale un loup-garou, et il la mordu et griffer, mais au lieu de devenir à son tour un loup-garou, cela a réveiller ces pouvoirs de Banshee qu'elle tient de maman. Expliqua Natalie,

-Donc, maman n'était pas folle, wow je ne l'avais pas vu venir, et pour Stiles ?

-Stiles, est le meilleur ami de Scott McCall qui lui aussi avait était mordu avant Lydia mais lui est devenu loup-garou, Stiles à été le premier au courant et la beaucoup aidé puis deux ans après Stiles étant le seul humain à été posséder par un Nogitsune, c'est un démon japonais qui se nourrit de la souffrance des gens bref, Stiles à tuer des gens ou plutôt le Nogitsune la fait puis il a tué une amie proche de Stiles qui était aussi la petite amie de Scott et la meilleure amie de Lydia, après sa ils n'étaient plus pareille ils avaient changer, puis il n'y a pas longtemps la tante psychopathe de Alisson, Kate Argent est revenu à la vie pour se venger, ils ont finit par la vaincre mais cela à fait ressurgir beaucoup de souvenir en Lydia et Stiles qui n'en pouvaient plus d'où leurs venue ici. Natalie repris sa respiration et essuya ses larmes,

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tout sa c'est de la faute de ce Peter Hale ?

-Oui mais non, si il a fait sa c'était parsque cette Kate Argent avait brûler toute sa famille loup-garou comme humain en les enfermant dans leur maison, les seul survivent furent, Cora Hale, Laura Hale, Derek Hale et Peter qui a était brûler mais à survécus et à passer 6 ans dans le coma seul dans sa tête.

-D'accord je vois c'est très compliqué mais je pourrais expliquer l'essentiel demain à Caroline. Répondit Liz, Natalie acquiesça et elle continuèrent leur discutions

Le reste de la journée se passe plus tôt bien, ils passèrent l'après midi à parler de se qui c'était passer ces 5 dernières années où ils ne s'étaient pas vu, bien sur sens mentionner le surnaturel, puis ils passèrent un bon repas et partirent ce coucher de cette journée qui les avaient épuisés.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnage de Teen Wolf et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et Julie Plec.

 **Crossover :** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries

 **Info, Teen Wolf :** Cette fic ce passe après la bataille avec Kate, Liam n'est jamais devenu Loup-Garou, Derek est rester.

 **Relation :** Scott et Kira (couple), Malia (avec Isaac, elle est sortit avec Stiles mais ils ont arrêter tout les deux car ils étaient plus des amis), Stiles (célibataire), Lydia (célibataire), Isaac (avec Malia, il n'est jamais partit, mais a été très chamboulé par la mort de Alisson c'est Malia, qui la aidé à tourné la page), Derek (célibataire), Stiles et Lydia (meilleurs amis), Stiles et Scott (meilleurs amis), Lydia et Malia (amis très proche), Kira et Derek (amis très proche c'est bizarre mais bon je trouve ils font un duo assez drôle) Le reste des relations pas mentionner = amis.

 **Info, The Vampire Diaries :** Cette fic ce passe pendant la saison 6, pour le moment pas tout est calme à Mystic Falls, Damon et Bonnie revenu de leurs prison.

 **Relation :** Damon et Elena (meilleurs amis, ex), Elena, Bonnie et Caroline (meilleures amies, sa change pas), Damon et Stefan (frères), Stefan et Caroline (pas couple, meilleur amis, désoler), Bonnie et Enzo (Couple, oui un peu en avance), Matt (célibataire), Tyler (célibataire), Jeremy (célibataire), Matt et Tyler (meilleurs amis), Matt et Jeremy (amis proche) Si pas mentionner = amis.

Certaines choses pourrais changer donc je modifierai ici ou je préviendrai plus bas.

Désoler, si j'oublie des événement des deux série, où si j'en supprime, car je ne peux pas tout me rappeler.

* * *

La nuit ce passa super bien , au grand étonnement de Natalie, Lydia et Stiles se levèrent quasiment en même temps puis descendirent manger, Liz et Caroline leurs avaient préparer un énorme festin, Stiles avaient les yeux qui brillaient devant toute cette nourriture, Natalie c'était levée avant eux elle attendait qu'ils se réveillent pour les au revoir.

-Lydia, je vais y aller, sois sage et fait attention à toi. Dit la mère en lui faisant un câlin,

-Oui, maman, je t'appellerai des que j'aurai le temps promis. Dit elle en la serrant plus fort,

-Quand à toi Stiles, fait bien attention à ma fille et à toi. Fit la mère en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras,

-Oui, madame Martin et encore merci. Dit-il souriant et heureux de pouvoir se reposer,

-Grande sœur, merci de les accueillir, je reprendrai vite de tes nouvelles. Expliqua Natalie,

-Et toi Caroline, fait bien attention à eux, et merci à toi aussi

Puis elle partit avec quelques larmes. Ils mangèrent tout les quatre tranquillement quand Caroline vit qu'ils avaient finit, elle leurs expliqua le déroulement de la journée.

-Bon nous allons allez voir mes amis puis nous irons au lac pique niquer, manger, nager et bien sur s'amuser ! S'exclama Caroline avec un sourire brillant,

-D'accord ! Dire t-ils tout les deux l'aire joyeux

Ils montèrent se préparer et mettre leur maillot ou short de bain, Caroline attendu qu'ils sois bien monter et d'entendre les deux douche marcher avant d'aller dans le garage et de prendre une poche de sang dans le frigo prévu à cette effet, elle retourna dans la cuisine puis bu tranquillement.

-Caroline dépêche toi, on ne sais jamais imagine leur réactions. Dit sa mère

Caroline se dépêcha, quand elle eut finit la poche, c'est veine noir et c'est yeux rouge foncer disparaissèrent.

-Maman, alors c'est quoi l'histoire de pourquoi ils sont venu ici, j'ai entendu un petit bout hier, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Expliqua Caroline,

-Bon je vais faire rapide et t'expliquer clairement, Stiles est humain, c'était le seul avec son amis chasseuse de loup-garou, i an, un démon japonais qu'on appelle Nogitsune a pris possession de son corps, il a tuer plein de gens dont Alisson son amis proche et la petite copine de son meilleure amis et le petit copain de Lydia à l'époque, ce qui la beaucoup choqué. Expliqua tristement Liz à sa fille,

-Au mon dieu, le pauvre je comprend maintenant pourquoi il a l'ère souvent triste, dit elle avec quelques larmes, Et pour Lydia ? Demanda t-elle,

-L'oncle d'un des amis de leur amis était un alpha, il est devenu cinglés suite à un incendie qui tua presque toute sa famille et la quasiment tuer fait par la tante de Alisson, se monstre a agresser Lydia le soir de d'un de leur bal de lycée, Stiles a vu la scène de loin et n'a rien pus faire malheureusement, donc après avoir était mordu griffer, elle aurait du devenir à son tour loup-garou, mais ta grand-mère était une Banshee et elle a passer ce gène à Lydia, et à cause des morsure la déclencher. Expliqua Liz avec quelques larmes,

-Est en quoi consiste être une Banshee ? Demanda Caroline

Lydia qui avait finit de se préparé avait quasiment tout entendue, et elle décida de elle même l'expliquer.

-Je sens quand les gens vont mourir, les grand malheur aussi, souvent je cris mais pas un simple cris un énorme qui fait vraiment froid dans le dos, et maintenant je peux projeter se cris sur quelqu'un ce qui le pousse et le blesse. Expliqua Lydia presque en pleur,

-Oh mon dieu, Lydia, je suis désolé que tu est eu à vivre tout sa. fit Caroline qui pleurait aussi en prenant sa cousine dans les bras

Elles restèrent quelques minute comme sa puis en entendant Stiles descendre les marches, Caroline lâcha sa cousine et alla faire un énorme câlin à Stiles qui était un peu perdue mais la serra quand même dans ses bras.

-J'aime bien les câlin mais pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme perplexe,

-Ma tante lui a tout raconter sur se qui nous est arriver. Expliqua Lydia en pleure dans les bras de sa tante,

-Oh, je vois donc vous êtes au courant que je suis un meurtrier. Fit Stiles avec quelques larmes qui coulais sur ses joue toute rouge de honte,

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est se démon japonais ! Crie Caroline en le serrant encore plus fort,

-Oui, mais c'était mon corps. Dit Stiles qui pleurait,

-Oui mais ce n'était pas toi dedans donc, non. Expliqua Caroline

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais il savait au font de lui qu'elle avait raison, quand ils eurent finis de pleurer, Caroline leur dit d'aller dans la voiture, et elle dit en revoir à sa mère qu'il leur dit de faire bien attention.

Caroline les emmena au manoir des Salvatore,le chemin fut rapide, arriver devant l'immense manoir Stiles et Lydia faillirent s'étouffait, il rentrerait dans l'immense demeure et avancèrent dans le salon où il avait tout le monde.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! Alors voici Lydia ma cousine et Stiles son meilleur ami ! Crie t-elle

-Bonjour. Firent les deux adolescent gêner devant tout se monde

Les amis de Caroline se levèrent pour aller dire bonjour au deux jeunes.

-Moi, c'est Elena ! Heureux de te rencontrer Stiles ! Dit elle en regardant le jeune homme, Lydia je suis heureuse de te revoir, qu'est ce que ta grandi tu es une vrais femme maintenant. Dit Elena toute souriante,

-Moi c'est Bonnie ! Enchanter ! Fit elle en regardant Stiles, Lydia heureuse sa faisait longtemps et effectivement ce que tu as grandi !

-Et voici Stefan et Damon, les deux frères à qui appartient le manoir, expliqua Caroline toute souriante,

-Moi c'est Stefan, fit le châtain aux deux jeune en fixant la jeune rousse,

-Enchanter ! Dire les deux jeunes un peu moins timide,

-Et moi c'est Damon. Dit le beau ténébreux en faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles tout rouge, tes mignon à croquer toi tu sais. Dit à Stiles comme si c'était tout à fait normal,

-Damon arrête tu vas le traumatisé. Dit Elena qui rigolait

Ils continuèrent de dire bonjours à Matt, Tyler et Jeremy.

-Je te fais le tour de la propriété Stiles ? Demanda Damon avec un sourire dragueur,

-Eux…oui, Lydia vient. Fit Stiles en l'attrapent par le bras

Damon eu l'ère un peu dessus de voir la rousse venir mais ils s'en fichait il mit son bras autour de Stiles et montèrent tout les 3 à l'étage.

-C'est moi, où Damon drague Stiles. Demanda Jeremy,

-Non je crois bien que c'est vrai. Dit Elena, eu fond elle était heureuse que Damon est peut-être trouver quelqu'un,

-Sa aidera Stiles, après tout se qu'il a vécu, il le mérite, Lydia aussi mérite de trouver quelqu'un. Dit Caroline l'air triste,

-Comment sa ? Fit Bonnie,

-Je vais vous expliquer mais il faut bien suivre. Expliqua Caroline

Elle commença a raconter leurs aventures, quand elle eu finis, elle avait les larmes au yeux, et tout ces amis se sentaient triste pour les nouveau arrivant. Damon redescendit avec les deux jeunes, bien sur il avait tout écouter et il se sentais triste pour eux, oui Damon Salvatore se sentais triste, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le ressentait. Il finit la visite avec la cave et les pièce du rez de chaussé, ils s'assirent dans le canapé et discutèrent avec tout le monde. Puis soudain Stiles reçu un appel, c'était Scott, il partit dans la cuisine pour répondre.

-Allô, Scott ?

-Stiles ! Vous êtes où toi et Lydia, on a été voir ton père il nous a dit que vous étiez partit. Dit Scott un peu énervé,

-On avait besoin de faire un break tu peu comprendre, on en a marre de tous ça de toute ces morts inutiles, laisse nous un peu tranquille on en a fait assez pour vous ! Crie Stiles puis il raccrocha

Il retourna dans le salon sans savoir que quasiment tout le monde avait entendue avec leur super ouïe, il se rassit entre Lydia et Damon qui repassa son bras autour de Stiles. Il reprit par à la discutions et fit rire tout le monde avec ces blagues. Puis d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme d'environs 30 ans, blond, dans un salle état avec des trace de sang partout et une énorme blessure au niveau du cœur.

-Klaus ! Cria Caroline

Elle l'attrapa sous le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé avec l'aide de Stefan.

-Qui ta fait sa cria la vampire ! d'en une colère noire,

-Si..ii..l..aa..as. Dit Klaus avant de s'évanouir,

-Silas ! Crièrent tout les spectateur sauf Lydia et Stiles qui ne comprenaient rien,

-Eux, on ne devrait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, fit Stiles tout discrètement,

-Cela ne servirez malheureusement à rien, répondit gentiment Stefan,

-Regarde, Caroline la entre son cœur et son tee-shirt, ce n'est pas un bout de bois qui dépasse? Demanda Elena,

-Si, je vais essayer de le retirer, dit elle

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et tira le plus rapidement possible avec sa vitesse vampirique le bout de bois qui était fait en chêne blanc, se qui n'étonna personne, Klaus se leva d'un bon en poussant un cri énorme avec ses yeux de vampire.

-Oh putain, c'est yeux ! Cria Lydia,

-Mais c'est quoi se bordel ! Cri à son tour Stiles,

-Ne paniquer pas, on vas vous expliquer après. Tenta de les rassurer Bonnie,

-Klaus, Klaus c'est moi Caroline. Tenta t-elle de le rassurer,

-Caroline, ma douce j'étais venu te voir et dans la forêt Silas mais tomber dessus avec une femme, il ma enfoncer le pieu en chêne blanc mais avec le peu de force qu'il me rester j'ai couru avec ma vitesse jusqu'à votre porte. Expliqua Klaus,

-Mais, Silas est mort je les tuer, intervint Stefan

Klaus réfléchissait pendant que Stiles et Lydia se fixait l'air perplexe.

-Je pensai qu'on en avait finit avec tous ça. Fit Stiles,

-Moi aussi, écoute si on a pas le choix on fait avec on verra pars la suite. Répondit Lydia,

-Vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerais. Fit Damon avec encore un clin d'œil pour Stiles

Klaus finit de réfléchir et fit par à tous de sa conclusion.

-Alors sois ma chère mère veut tous nous tuer pour se venger de se qu'on lui à fait i ans, sois lui et la femme on trouver une où plusieurs sorcière de l'autre cotés pour les faire revenir. Expliqua Klaus,

-Et qui était la femme avec lui ? Demande Elena,

-Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas mais elle est puissante, c'est une jaguar-garou. Raconta Klaus

Damon explosa de rire après toute les bêtes surnaturels qu'ils avaient vues, c'était de moins en moins crédible. Quand à Lydia et Stiles, ils se regardèrent inquiets, il n'y avait qu'une seul jaguar-garou qu'ils connaissaient et cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Un jaguar-garou, qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre comme connerie. Fit Damon qui ne s'arrêtait plus de rigoler,

-Appel ça un Nagual, c'est le vrai nom. Intervint Lydia le regard vide,

-Comment tu sais ? Demanda Klaus,

-On en a connu une moi et Stiles. Répondit Lydia

-Lydia, tu as une photo de Kate ? Demanda le jeune homme affolé,

-Oui, attend

Elle trouva une photo d'elle avec Alisson et Kate, elle sentit quelques larmes monter mais se retint, elle avança et montra la photo à Klaus.

-Oui c'est elle, vous êtes qui enfaîte et d'où la connaissez vous ? Questionna Klaus,

-Calme toi Klaus, c'est juste ma cousine et son meilleur ami, ils viennent de Beacon Hills. Expliqua Caroline,

-Beacon Hills, humm je vois, vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain Deaton ? Demanda Klaus,

-Oui, vous le connaissez ? Demanda Stiles curieux,

-Oui, c'est un très vieil amis. Expliqua Klaus,

-Enfaîte qui est Kate ? Demanda Jeremy un peu perdue,

-C'était ou c'est je sais plus, bref c'est la tante de Alisson notre amie décédé, c'est une sociopathe sans aucune pitiés, elle est morte une fois tuer par un loup-garou Alpha mais il a enfoncer les griffes trop fort et elle est revenu quelques temps après en Nagual, nous l'avons donc combattu à nouveau et avons tous faillit mourir, puis son frère la abattu. Expliqua Lydia le regard vide et froid,

-Tu crois qu'elle va recommencer à faire des Berserker. Demanda Stiles,

-Je suis certaine qu'elle est déjà entrain. Avoua Lydia,

-Et c'est quoi un Berkersen ou chez pas quoi ? Demanda Caroline perdue,

-C'est un guerrier fauve super puissant et presque impossible à battre, ils sont violent et sanginères. Expliqua Stiles,

-Je crois que l'on devrait appeler Scott pour le prévenir que Kate et encore revenu d'entre les mort. Dit Lydia,

-Oui, je l'appel maintenant et je met le haut parleur il doit être au courant de quelques chose. S'exclama Stiles

Stiles sortit son téléphone et appela Scott.

-Allô, Stiles, je croyais tu ne me parler plus ? Fit Scott tout triste

-Mais je te parlerai toujours tes comme mon frère idiot, mais ce n'est pas pour cela la raison de mon appel. Répondit Stiles,

-Qu'est ce qui passe ? Demanda Scott inquiet,

-Tu te rappel de Kate Argent, 1m70, châtain, sociopathe. Dit Stiles,

-Oui comment je pourrais l'oublier elle a essayer de tous nous tuer deux fois ! S'exclama Scott,

-Bah elle est de retour ! Crie Stiles,

-Quoi mais comment c'est possible ?! Demanda Scott,

-C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai mais tu pourrais venir avec toute la meute on a besoin de vous s'il vous plaît. Demanda Stiles tout gentiment,

-Oui, je vais voir sa je t'enverrai un message pour te prévenir. Fit Scott,

-D'accord, à plus. Dit Stiles, puis il raccrocha

Il venait de ranger son téléphone quand Lydia s'adressa à lui.

-Stiles ! On est vraiment en grand danger ! Hurla, Lydia

Puis elle hurla le cri de la Banshee toute les vitres, fenêtres et verres explosèrent, Damon accouru derrières Stiles pour l'écarter de son amie quand il remarqua que les oreille du jeune homme saignait et qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, quand Lydia eu finit, Stiles se libéra des bras de Damon et courut attraper Lydia juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le carrelage, il la soulevas et la posa dans le fauteuils.

-Lydia, Lydia regarde moi, voilà, qu'est ce que tu as sentit. Demanda Stiles paniquer,

-Un grand… mal..heur et la mort. Répondit Lydia complètement choqué,

-Qu'elle mort Lydia, dit moi qui va mourir ? Questionna Stiles qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus,

-Tout le monde, eux, nos amis de Beacon Hills, nous sommes tous menacer. Dit Lydia avec effroi

Stiles regarda les gens autour de lui, tout tourner, il respirait de plus en plus fort, il n'y arriver plus.

-Qu'est qui la ! Crie Damon en attrapant Stiles avant qu'il ne tombe,

-Il fait une crise de panique ! Emmène le dehors et calme le vite ! Crie la jeune Banshee

Damon disparue dans une vitesse vampirique, suivie de Elena qui s'inquiétait elle aussi pour le jeune homme. Damon emmena Stiles jusque dans la forêt, le posa délicatement contre un arbre, Elena prit la main de Stiles et Damon fit de même en prenant l'autre.

-Respire Stiles, reste calme, tout va bien, voila, calme. Lui dit Damon qui était complètement d'étendu,

-Voila, Stiles, on est tout les deux avec toi et on ne bougera pas, voila calme. Continua Elena

Stiles commença à ce calmer mais Damon et Elena préférèrent rester un peu en pleine aire, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se soit complètement calmer.

Pendant se temps au manoir, Stefan discuter avec Lydia pour la calmer, pendant que Caroline discutait avec Klaus, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler et Matt.

-On va devoir leur expliquer, ils ont vu tes yeux Klaus. Expliqua Caroline,

-Toute façon on aurai bien du le faire à un moment donner, puis, ils sont déjà habituer au surnaturel. S'exprima Bonnie,

-Oui on attend d'être au lac, on leur montrera nos pouvoirs arriver là-bas se sera plus simple et détendue. Expliqua Caroline,

-Ce n'est pas pour voler la vedette, mais je dois y aller on m'attend à la Nouvelle-Orléans, fait attention ma douce, au revoir les autres. Dit il en partant dans un courant d'aire,

-Au revoir mon cher Klaus. Chuchota doucement Caroline,

-Lydia va mieux ? Demanda Bonnie inquiète,

-Oui, j'ai l'habitude, mais merci de t'inquiéter. Remercia Lydia,

-C'est normal. Répondit Bonnie avec un grand sourire

Dans la forêt, Stiles c'était calmer, il était assis avec Elena et Damon, ils discutaient tranquillement, de tout et de rien.

-Bon il faudrait peut-être rentrer. Fit Damon,

-Oui, il est 11h47, on va partir au lac. Fit Elena

Elena utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et disparue en quelques secondes sans que Stiles ne sens rende compte.

-Mais, eux, elle est passer où Elena, elle était la y à deux secondes. Remarqua Stiles,

-Elle a prit un autre chemin, c'est pas grave tes pas tout seul je suis la t'inquiète pas. Dit Damon en souriant,

-Oui, donc Damon parle moi un peu de toi. Demanda Stiles,

-Bah, je m'appelle Damon Salvatore, j'ai 25 ans, j'habite à Mystic Falls, dans le manoir avec mon petit frère Stefan, à toi. Dit Damon,

-Bah, moi c'est Stiles Stilinski, Stiles n'ai qu'un surnom mais mon vrai prénom est trop compliqué à retenir et à prononcer, j'ai 20 ans, j'habite à Beacon Hills avec mon père qui est Shérif. Raconta Stiles,

-Et ta mère ? Demanda curieux Damon,

-Morte quand j'avais 8 ans d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale, et toi ? Demanda Stiles pour faire changer de sujet,

-Mort tout les deux. Répondit Damon

Le reste du chemin jusqu'au manoir fut plus-tôt sympas, Stiles et Damon rigolait des blagues du jeune homme, puis ils finirent par rentrer dans le manoir, tout le monde avait les yeux braquer sur eux.

-Vous en avait mis du temps, ça fait 10 minute qu'on vous attend. Fit Bonnie,

-On faisait juste un peu connaissance. Dit Damon,

-Si tu les dit. Dit Bonnie, en faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles qui devint tout rouge,

-Bon , les sandwichs et les boissons sont dans le coffre de ma voiture, maintenant écouter bien, donc Jeremy, Matt et Tyler, vous êtes dans la même voiture, Elena et Stefan vous êtes avec moi, et Stiles, Bonnie et Lydia vous êtes avec Damon, bon on y vas, il est 12h00 et nous avons tous fin. Expliqua Caroline

Ils montèrent tous chacun dans leurs voitures, comme prévu dans les ordres de Caroline, il faillais mieux l'écouter si l'on tien à la vie.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les personnage de Teen Wolf et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et Julie Plec.

 **Crossover :** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries

 **Info, Teen Wolf :** Cette fic ce passe après la bataille avec Kate, Liam n'est jamais devenu Loup-Garou, Derek est rester et Isaac aussi.

 **Relation :** Scott et Kira (couple), Malia (avec Isaac, elle est sortit avec Stiles mais ils ont arrêter tout les deux car ils étaient plus des amis), Stiles (célibataire), Lydia (célibataire), Isaac (avec Malia, il n'est jamais partit), Derek (célibataire), Stiles et Lydia (meilleurs amis), Stiles et Scott (meilleurs amis), Lydia et Malia (amis très proche), Kira et Derek (amis très proche c'est bizarre mais bon je trouve ils font un duo assez drôle) Le reste des relations pas mentionner = amis.

 **Info, The Vampire Diaries :** Cette fic ce passe pendant la saison 6, pour le moment tout est calme à Mystic Falls, Damon et Bonnie sont revenu de leurs prison.

 **Relation :** Damon et Elena (meilleurs amis, ex), Elena, Bonnie et Caroline (meilleures amies, sa change pas), Damon et Stefan (frères), Stefan et Caroline (pas couple, meilleur amis, désoler), Bonnie et Enzo (Couple, oui un peu en avance), Matt (célibataire), Tyler (célibataire), Jeremy (célibataire), Matt et Tyler (meilleurs amis), Matt et Jeremy (amis proche) Si pas mentionner = amis.

Certaines choses pourrais changer donc je modifierai ici ou je préviendrai plus bas.

Désoler, si j'oublie des événement des deux série, où si j'en supprime, car je ne peux pas tout me rappeler.

* * *

La route durais 30 min donc Bonnie entama la discutions.

-Vous aimez bien Mystic Falls ? Demanda Bonnie,

-Oui, répondirent les deux jeunes perdues dans leurs pensées après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de Kate,

-Du coup Lydia ton nom de famille ce n'est pas Forde ? Demanda Bonnie à cours d'idée,

-Non, moi c'est Martin comme mon père. Répondit gentiment Lydia,

-Et toi Stiles ? Questionna Bonnie voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise,

-Stilinski. Répondit doucement le jeune homme,

-Stilinski ?! Tu ne connaîtrais pas une Claudia Stilinski, ce n'est pas on vrai nom mais celui de son mari. Précisa Bonnie,

-Si, c'était ma mère. D'un air vraiment triste,

-Oh je suis désoler, je ne savais pas. S'excusa Bonnie qui s'en voulait,

-Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Expliqua Stiles pour que Bonnie retrouve son sourire,

-D'accord, toi et moi il faudra qu'on parle plus tard. Dit Bonnie,

-D'accord pas de soucis. Répondit Stiles,

-Sinon, Stiles c'est ton vrai prénom ? Demanda Bonnie pur changer de sujet,

-Non c'est son surnom, car son vrai prénom est trop compliqué à prononcer. Répondit Damon tout naturellement,

-Je vois que vous avez vraiment fait connaissance. Dit Bonnie en faisant un léger clin d'œil à Damon

La fin du trajet se passa vite, ils arrivèrent au lac, ils étaient les deuxièmes arriver, Damon et Bonnie partirent aider Caroline avec la glacière et toute les boissons, pendant que Stiles et Lydia s'assirent sur un banc pour discuter.

-Tu crois que Kate va être encore pire que les autres fois ? Demanda Lydia,

-Je sais pas, mais le gars Silas avec qui elle est, à l'air d'effrayer tout les amis de ta cousine et elle. Remarqua Stiles,

-Oui, je sent que ça va être encore plus sanglant que tout se qu'on à vécu. Dit Lydia,

-Oui, bref j'ai remarquer, que tu fixer souvent Stefan, il te plaît ? Demanda Stiles avec un regard coquin,

-Je sais pas, je ne le connais pas encore assez, mais il est très mignon, et toi avec Damon ? Questionna Lydia, elle aussi avec le regard coquin,

-Bah, je sais pas c'est vrai, il est super sexy, mais je suis jamais sortit avec un mec. S'exclama Stiles,

-Il y a un début à tout. Rétorqua Lydia,

-Oui, tu as raison, puis faut bien tester pour savoir si on aime, et regarde comment il est sexy. Dit Stiles en matant Damon

Damon sourit, il entendait toute la conversation depuis tout ta l'heure, mais tous ces amis aussi avait entendue et qui fixait leur ami pour voir sa réaction après tout les compliment.

-Pourquoi vous regardez Damon avec cette air la. Demanda Bonnie au reste de ces amis présent,

-On a entendue Lydia et Stiles parler de Damon et Stefan, Lydia trouve Stefan mignon et Stiles trouve Damon très sexy, je crois qu'il va y avoir de nouveaux couple. Expliqua Elena,

-Humm intéressent tous cela, mais Damon il faudra être gentil avec Stiles. S'exprima Bonnie,

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Damon avec son sourire dragueur

Jeremy, Tyler et Matt arrivèrent un peu en retard il était partit chercher des maillot de bain et des transats pour les filles. Puis Caroline demanda l'attention de tout le monde, elle aller expliquer qui ils étaient vraiment Stiles et Lydia.

-Bon Stiles, Lydia, nous n'avons pas était honnête avec vous. S'exprima Caroline,

-Oui, on avais remarquer, surtout avec les yeux de se Klaus et Damon qui a emmener Stiles en moins de 3 secondes dans la forêt on a un peu remarquer. Expliqua Lydia,

-Donc, vous êtes quoi ? Demanda Stiles,

-Ce sont des vampires. Fit une voix, que Stiles et Lydia ne connaissaient que trop bien,

-Kate ! Cria Lydia,

-Oui, c'est moi, salut Lydia et Stiles comment ça va depuis que j'ai essayer de vous tuer ? Demanda ironiquement Kate,

-On allais mieux quand tu était mort. Rétorqua Lydia,

-Outch, sa me brise mon petit cœur. Fit Kate,

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Kate !? demanda Stiles énerver,

-Déjà que vous et tout les membres de la meute meurt, mais moi est mon nouvelle amis avons des plan, d'ailleurs vous aussi vous mourrais. Fit Kate en fixant tout les habitants de Mystic Falls,

-Pour le moment je vais me contenter de Stiles et Lydia ! Crie Kate en ce transformant en Nagual puis deux Berserker apparurent à cotés d'elle

Kate se jeta sur Stiles, mais Damon se mit entre eux deux et balança la jaguar-garou 10 mètre plus loin, les Berserker foncèrent ensuite un sur Lydia et un sur Stiles, Damon ce prit un coup qui le fit valser quelques mètres plus loin, puis Bonnie cria une espèces de formule magique « Phasmatos incendia », et les deux Berserker prirent feu ce qui laissa le temps de se réfugier derrières le reste des habitant de Mystic Falls, Caroline et Elena combattirent un des deux pendant que Stefan et Jeremy s'occuper de l'autre Tyler courut sur Kate et se battu sauvagement avec elle, Elena réussi a arracher le bras du Berserker ce qui le fit fuir, le deuxième Berserker mit Jeremy à terre, et balança Stefan dans les arbres, Stiles et Lydia avaient accourues aux cotés de Damon, qui avais un bout de bois enfoncer dans le ventre et la nuque brisée, Stiles le retira et il avait quelques larmes qui coulait pour son ami mort, le Berserker ce rapprocha d'eux, Caroline et Elena étaient partit aidé Tyler, quand Stefan et Jeremy ils étaient à terre et Matt essayer d'aider à les faire se réveiller, Lydia et Stiles était sans défense devant ce monstre immense, Bonnie arriva mais ses pouvoirs ne marchèrent pas, elle avait prit un un coup et était trop faible, elle tenta de lui faire un anévrisme, mais rien la bête de réagit pas, elle poussa Bonnie et attrapa Stiles et lui planta une de ses immense griffes dans le ventre, Stiles hurla de douleur, Lydia qui voyait son ami en mauvaise posture au bord de la mort, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de toute ces forces vers le Berserker.

-NON ! Hurla la Banshee

Elle pointa ses main vers la bête et en hurlant une force en sortit et fit s'envoler, il lâcha Stiles qui tombas lourdement au sol, la bête était sonner, Damon qui venait de se réveiller à cause du cris se leva en vitesse et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit Lydia au sol au bout de ses force, Stiles plus loin avec une énorme griffes d'en le ventre et plein de sang, avec le Berserker à côté qui était complètement sonner, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et brisa la nuque de l'énorme, ce qui fit exploser le Berserker, dans un éclair jaune, puis il accourut à Stiles, il retira le bout de griffes et appuya sur la plaie, puis il se mordit le poignet au sang et le tendis à Stiles.

-Tien bois. Fit Damon,

-Eux, non pourquoi. Répondit Stiles,

-Tais toi et bois si tu veux guérir.

Il mit son poignet à la bouche du jeune homme qui but le sang malgré le dégoût qu'il ressentait.

-Bon je ne vous est pas eu cette fois, mais la prochaine fois je vous jure qu'avec mon ami Silas nous allons tous vous tuer ! Cria Kate avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible

Ils se relevèrent tous et allèrent voir les quelques blesser, Stefan allait bien, il était juste un peu sonner, Jeremy pareil mais quelques égratignure au niveau du dos et du visage et Stiles qui avait une plaie sur le front et la blessure du coup de griffes qui guérirent quelques secondes après avoir ingérer le sang de Damon.

-Bon, on peut avoir les explication maintenant ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui. Acquiesça Caroline

Ils allèrent tous se mettre sur les banc autours des tables que les garçon avaient apportait.

-Alors, comme la dit l'autre, Kate Argent, nous sommes tous des vampires. Avouas Caroline,

-Sauf, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler et Matt. Continua Damon,

-Oui, moi je suis une sorcière avoua Bonnie en faisant déplacer quelques verre de sur la table,

-Moi, je suis un chasseur, pas comme vous devez voir chez vous, un chasseur surnaturel de vampire. Expliqua Jeremy,

-Moi, je suis un Hybride, je suis à la fois vampires et loup-garou. Continua Tyler,

-Et moi je suis juste humain. Finit Matt,

-D'accord donc Elena, Caroline, Stefan et Damon, vous êtes des vampires, Bonnie une sorcière, Tyler un hybride, Jeremy un chasseur surnaturel, et Matt l'humain. Récapitula Stiles,

-Oui mais moi et Stefan, nous sommes aussi des doubles. Expliqua Elena,

-Et c'est quoi un double. Demanda Lydia,

-Moi et Stefan avons deux ancêtres, qui s'aimer et qui on prit une potion d'éternité, et la nature pour contrebalancer, deux êtres immortelle à créée des double qui apparaisse à peut prêt tout les 500 ans. Expliqua Elena,

-Et pour moi cette ancêtre immortel, c'est le fameux Silas. Continua Stefan,

-Donc Kate à fait ami ami avec un immortel, qui veut nous tuer, on va vraiment tous mourir. Dit Stiles,

-Non, il n'est plus immortel, avant de mourir, il est redevenu mortel pour retrouver ces pouvoirs de sorciers. Expliqua Stefan,

-D'accord, donc en quoi consiste d'être un vampires, sorcière, et le reste un par un. Demanda Lydia,

-Pour nous les vampires,on ne peut pas rentrer dans une maison sans y avoir été inviter, on boit du sang, animal, poche de sang où certain directement à la veine, on peut supporter le soleil grâces à ces bague autours de nos doigt que tu vois là, on peut hypnotiser qui l'on veut, les seules moyens de nous tuer, la décapitation, pieu en bois dans le cœur, la morsure d'un loup-garou, ou arracher le cœur à main nu, nos expression et sensation son beaucoup plus amplifier par rapport aux humains, nos yeux peuvent devenir selon la situation, les pupille noir , rouge et des veines noirs apparaissent, il y a une plante appeler la verveine qui peut nous faire très mal où si un humain la porte dans un bracelet ou en ingère on ne peut pas l'hypnotisé, et on a la force, la vitesse, l'odorat et l'ouïe surhumaine. Expliqua Damon,

-Donc tu nous a entendu tout ta l'heure quand je discutais avec Lydia. Dit Stiles,

-Oui et j'ai beaucoup apprécié les compliment Stiles. Dit Damon en lui faisant un clin d'œil,

-Moi aussi. Dit Stefan en regardant Lydia,

-Bref donc les hybrides en quoi sa consiste. Changa de sujet Lydia gêner,

-Les hybrides, on a tout pareil que les vampires, pour le coté loup-garou, on peut se transformer quand on veut, nos morsure sont fatale aux vampires, après on est faible avec l'aconit. S'exprima Tyler,

-Quand tu était juste loup-garou, tu ne pouvais pas te transformer quand tu voulais ? Demanda Stiles,

-Non, juste aux pleines lunes et c'était pas beau à voir, tout mes os se briser, puis à la fin je me transformais en loup. Expliqua Tyler,

-Nos amis loup-garous, de Beacon Hills, peuvent se transformer quand ils veulent, mais ils ne sont jamais complètements loup. Dit Stiles,

-Sauf Derek et Malia. Intervint Lydia,

-Oui mais eux c'est de famille et ils ne souffrent pas. Fit Stiles,

-C'est parsque, ils ne sont pas de la même espèces que moi où Klaus, il y en a plusieurs, et oui eux c'est la moins horrible, sauf que ils doivent apprendre à se contrôler rapidement pour toute les situation. Dit Tyler,

-Ah d'accord sa explique tout, du coup leur morsure ne vous affecterons pas je pense, si il ne sont pas de la même race mais cousin. Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, je pense mais au cas où on a du sang de Klaus dans le frigo chez Damon. Dit Caroline,

-Et toi Bonnie, tu est une sorcière. Fit Lydia,

-Oui, j'en suis une, je connais des formule comme faire des anévrisme sur un vampire, un incendie et plein d'autres sort plus dangereux, d'ailleurs j'aurais à te parler tout à l'heur voir demain oublie pas je te les déjà dit en voiture. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Oui, t'inquiète je n'ai pas oublier. Dit Stiles,

-Stiles, ta blessure à cicatrisé ? Demanda Damon un peu inquiet,

-Oui, il n'y a plus rien, merci. Répondit Stiles tout content,

-Oui, faut juste pas que tu meurt pendant les prochaines 24h sinon tu deviendra vampires, donc fait attention. Expliqua Damon,

-Eux, oui t'inquiète puis je sens que tu vas me surveiller toute façon. Dit Stiles,

-Exactement ! Dit Damon,

-Bon on va manger parsque il est déjà 13h42, j'ai faim et je voudrai bronzer et nager après. Dit Caroline

Elle sortit les sandwichs, les boissons et les poches de sang chacun prit ce qui voulait et ils mangèrent tranquillement, ils discutaient, Stiles et Lydia racontaient leurs anecdotes sur leurs amis de Beacon Hills, tout le monde rit quand Stiles imita Derek, puis quand ils eurent finis Bonnie prit Stiles à part et partirent discuter de se Bonnie voulait lui parler.

-J'ai connu ta mère. Dit Bonnie,

-Abon, comment ? Demanda Stiles,

-Elle était amis avec ma mère et ma grand-mère, c'était une femme très gentille, elle aidais souvent ma grand-mère pour les sort de magie très compliqué. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Mais, si elle aidais ta grand-mère avec la magie, sa veut dire… Stiles n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase,

-Une sorcière oui, toi et ta mère, descendez d'une grande lignée de Sorcière et Sorcier, super puissant. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Donc vu que c'est ma mère biologique, il y a des chance que je sois sorcier mon tour ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, c'est même quasiment sur, sinon tu ne serai pas au courant du surnaturel, c'est comme sa que la nature ta pousser pour un jour me trouver et que je puisse t'expliquer. Dit Bonnie,

-Tu crois que tu pourrai m'apprendre, sa pourrai mettre utile pour me défendre. Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, tien on va faire un teste maintenant. Dit elle

Elle se pencha et attrapa une feuille qui était par terre.

-Tu vois cette feuille, je vais la poser sur la cime de cet arbre, je veux que tu te concentre sur elle de toute tes force et que ensuite tu l'imagine s'envoler délicatement. Expliqua Bonnie

Stiles acquiesça et essaya sans y arriver, il retenta deux fois mais échoua encore.

-J'y arrive pas. Dit il avec un agacement dans la voix,

-Calme toi tu est trop stresser et pas assez concentré, respire, imagine que tu est seul avec la feuille voilà concentre toi. Dit Bonnie

Stiles fit se que dit Bonnie et se concentra sur la feuille, de toute ses force il l'imagina volait, puis la feuille décolla de 1 mètre au niveau des yeux de Stiles.

-Regarde j'y arrive, regarde ! Crie Stiles tout joyeux,

-Bien maintenant on va essayer plus lourd. Dit Bonnie en lui montrant une pierre au pied de la cime

Stiles se concentra sur la pierre, il fit pareil que pour la feuille et la pierre s'envola.

-Regarde, j'ai encore réussi, j'arrive même à soulever les 2 en même temps. Dit Stiles,

-Bravo, je suis impressionné, je n'ai pas réussi avant une semaine. Dit Bonnie

Puis Stiles se concentra le plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie, respira doucement, et la Bonnie faillit s'étouffer, Stiles arriver à faire voler toute les pierre présente sur une dizaine de mètres autours d'eux.

-Comment tu fais sa ?! Demanda Bonnie impressionner,

-Je sais pas je le fait c'est tout. Expliqua Stiles,

-Tu sais que sa c'était mon niveau au bout de 4 mois. Expliqua Bonnie vraiment impressionner

-Wow, alors je suis fort sans me ventait. Dit Stiles,

-Tu dois être vraiment puissant, fin je crois que ta mère c'était pareil au début, tes ancêtres devaient vraiment êtres très puissants, on va tester un truc, tu vois le vieille arbres là-bas, je veux que tu y mettes le feu, il faut juste que tu te concentre dessus en l'imaginant en feu et en disant « Phasmatos incendia ». expliqua Bonnie

Stiles s'approcha de l'arbre et se concentra dessus.

-Phasmatos incendia. S'exclama Stiles d'un ton sur de lui.

Et l'arbre prit feu des feuilles jusqu'à la cime, Bonnie resta bouche baie, elle pensait que Stiles pourrait mettre un feu mais pas un aussi grand.

-Tu est vraiment puissant, viens on retourne les voir on va allez se baigner, demain vient au manoir et je t'apprendrai d'autre truc, tu peux t'entraîner sur ce que l'on a déjà fait là tout seul si tu veux, à force pour le feu tu n'aura plus besoin de prononcer la formule, et si tu as un ami qui peut passer chez toi dit lui de chercher les grimoires de ta mère, il y a des formules vraiment puissante dedans. Expliqua Bonnie,

-D'accord je ferai tous sa, oui retournons les voire ils doivent nous attendre. Dit Stiles

Ils retournèrent donc avec leurs amis, l'après-midi commença plus-tôt bien, Elena sortit l'enceinte avec sa clé usb et mis la musique à fond, il décida de se mettre en short de bain comme tout le monde était déjà en maillot de bain ou short comme lui, il alla nager avec Damon qui le suivit de prêt, ils s'amusaient à se pousser, s'arroser, ou Damon attrapait Stiles pour le lancer plus loin, Lydia les fixait quand Stefan la rejoins.

-Je crois que mon frère à un faible pour ton meilleur ami. Fit Stefan,

-Oui je crois aussi. Répondit Lydia,

-Ah et merci pour le compliment tout ta leur. Dit Stefan,

-Ah, eux, oui, eux de rien. Dit Lydia toute rouge,

-Tu veux danser? Demanda Stefan,

-Eux, oui. Dit Lydia encore plus rouge

Ils dansais main de la main à coté de Elena, Bonnie, Carolines qui elles dansaient avec Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, quand Damon remarqua que tout le monde danser, il fixa Stiles.

-Pourquoi tu me fixe. Demanda Stiles gêner,

-Tu veux aller danser ? Demanda Damon,

-Genre danser tout les deux ? Demanda Stiles,

-Bah oui. Dit Damon avec son sourire dragueur,

-Bon d'accord, sa peut être drôle. Fit Stiles

Damon prit la main de Stiles et ils sortirent de l'eau, et allèrent se sécher, quand ils furent complètement secs, ils montèrent eux aussi sur la piste et dansèrent coller serrer, main dans la main sous le regard coquin de tout les autres, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils danser, il était 17h36, ils s'arrêtèrent et partit prendre une bières.

-Vous pouvez boires et manger autres choses que du sang ? demanda Stiles,

-Oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, si un vampires se nourrit de assez de sang pour son corps marche il peut manger et boire comme un humain mais le goût est un peu moins bon mais c'est léger. expliqua Damon,

-D'accord. Dit simplement Stiles

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, quand la bière de Stiles glissa à cause de la condensation et de l'eau, et sans sans rendre compte il utilisa c'est pouvoirs juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol pour la soulever devant tout le monde qui fut bouche baie sauf Bonnie qui le savais déjà vu que c'est elle qui lui avait appris.

-Eux Stiles depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? demanda Lydia,

-Bah enfaîte, tu sais Bonnie devait me parler de quelques choses tout ta l'heure. Dit Stiles,

-Oui, donc ? Questionna la jeune fille,

-Bah quand ma mère était encore en vit, elle venait souvent aider la grand-mère et la mère de Bonnie, à l'époque Bonnie savais pas encore qu'elle était sorcière mais quand elle la su sa grand-mère lui a expliquer un tas de choses et dans tous ça, que ma mère était une sorcière très puissante qui descendais d'un grande ligné de sorcière et de sorcier super puissant, et comme je suis son fils ba j'en est hériter. Expliqua Stiles,

-Donc tu as des pouvoirs et tu est un sorcier. Dit Lydia,

-Oui. Avoua Stiles,

-Mais c'est génial, maintenant toi aussi tu pourras te défende, et t'amuser ! Crie Lydia,

-En plus, tout ce qui l réussi aujourd'hui, je le réussissais au bout de 1 an. Intervint Bonnie,

-Donc ça veut dire que tu est plus que puissant, vu que Bonnie à l'époque était déjà en avance et plus puissante que la plus pare des sorcière. Dit Elena,

-Oui, c'est possible, au moins ce sera plus pratique contre Kate et Silas. Dit Stiles

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, il était 18h23 quand Stiles et Lydia commencèrent à frissonner, ils n'avaient pas pris de pulls pensant qu'il ferait chaud toute la journée, ils avaient de plus en plus froid, quand Damon le remarqua, il donna une légère tape à son frère en montrant le deux jeunes, ils se comprirent au regard puis Stefan enleva son sweet et Damon son pull à capuche puis ils les tendirent chacun, Damon à Stiles et Stefan à Lydia, ils acceptèrent avec joie et les enfilèrent directement. Puis Elena leur proposa d'aller au Mystic Grill pour manger et s'amuser, ils acceptèrent tous avec joie, Caroline prévint sa mère pars sms, lui disant qu'ils manger là-bas et qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre, la mère accepta avec plaisir et Caroline lui dit qu'ils seraient la dans 30 min à peu prêt. Ils partirent chacun dans les mêmes voiture que au départ.

Cela faisait 5 min que Damon, Stiles, Bonnie et Lydia roulait quand Stiles commença à parler.

-Du coup Damon tu as vraiment 25 ans ?

-J'avais 25 ans quand je suis mort. Répondit il,

-Et aujourd'hui ? Demanda Stiles curieux,

-177 ans, mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'amour n'a pas d'age. Répondit Damon en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Lydia et Bonnie étaient mortes de rire, elle avait rigoler pendant au moins 5 min juste pour une phrase pas drôle, ce que Stiles ne comprenais pas.

-Tu vas le dire à Scott et aux autres pour tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Lydia,

-Je sais pas, j'ai un peu peur de leurs réactions. Avoua Stiles,

-Si Scott réagi mal même si c'est impossible car toi tu la accepter et aider quand il est devenu loup-garou, toute façon tu m'auras toujours moi. Expliqua Lydia,

-Et tu peux aussi compter sur moi. Intervint Damon,

-Et sur moi. Dit Bonnie

Stiles sourit, il venait de se rendre compte que il avait trouver de nouveaux supers amis, il était heureux, le reste du trajet passer rapidement, ils discutaient, rigolaient, sympathisaient, puis Stiles reçu un appel de Scott.

-Allô ?

-Stiles, je suis avec toute la meute, ils t'entendent. Précisa Scott,

-Salut tout le monde, donc vous venez quand ? Demanda Stiles,

-On pars cette nuit vers 2 h, on arrivera vers 12h c'est bon ? Questionna Scott,

-Oui, mais attend j'ai pas réfléchis à où vous allez dormir. Avoua Stiles,

-Ils non cas venirent au manoir, ils sont combien ? Intervint Damon,

-On est 5. dit Scott,

-D'accord, c'est bon ils peuvent venir. Dit Damon,

-C'est bon Scott, vous logerais chez des amis à moi et Lydia, je t'envoie l'adresse, avant tu pourrais passer chez moi chercher un truc chez moi s'il te plaît ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, c'est quoi ? Demanda Scott,

-Ces un très vieux livre, qui appartient à la famille de ma mère depuis des siècles, j'en est besoin. Dit Stiles,

-D'accord, on fait nos valise et nos affaire puis je passe chez toi. Expliqua Scott,

-Oui, je préviens mon père, il est à la maison, c'est son jour de repos. Dit Stiles,

-D'accord à demain Stiles. Dit Scott en raccrochant

Il chercha son père dans ses contact pour il l'appela.

-Allô, Stiles tout va bien ? Dit le Shérif

-Oui je t'appelai pour te demander un truc. Dit Stiles,

-Oui, pas de soucis, s'est qui il y a ? demande le Shérif

-Tu le savais que maman était une sorcière ? Demanda tout calmement Stiles,

-Oui… avoua le Shérif

-Et bah, enfaîte j'en suis un aussi. Dit Stiles,

-Je m'en douté quand j'ai vu tout se surnaturel tourné autour de toi. Dit le Shérif,

-Oui, bref tu sais si maman avait un grimoire ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, elle en avais deux, après sa mort, je les ais garder pour toi, ils sont dans le greniers pourquoi ? Demanda le Shérif,

-Scott va passer les chercher, Kate est de retour avec un ennemi de Caroline et ses amis. Expliqua Stiles,

-Donc Caroline ta expliquer pour les vampires ? Demanda le Shérif,

-Oui, Scott ne devrait pas tarder, bisous papa. Dit Stiles,

-D'accord, bisous, fait attention à toi. Dit le Shérif, puis raccrocha.

Il ne restais plus que 15 min de trajet, Bonnie alluma la radio et chacun ce relaxa comme ils pouvaient.

-Enfaite, vos amis, ce sont quoi comme être surnaturel ? Demanda Bonnie,

-Bah, Scott, Malia, Derek et Isaac sont des Loup-Garou, Scott est un vrai Alpha, sa veut dire qu'il n'a pas voler les pouvoirs d'un autre alpha en le tuant, donc il est plus puissant qu'un loup-garou et alpha normal, Lydia comme vous le savez est une Banshee, moi bah à la base j'étais humain mais enfaite je suis sorcier, puis il y a Kira c'est une créature qui vient du japon c'est un Kitsune, et sa spécialité c'est l'électricité. Expliqua Stiles,

-Mais attend cette Kira c'est comme l'esprit qui ta posséder. Intervint Damon,

-Non, fin c'est de la même espèces mais celui qui ma posséder était mauvais et c'était un esprit, Kira est un vrai Kitsune et elle est du coté du bien. Expliqua à son tour Lydia,

-C'est compliqué mais je comprend à peu prêt. Dit Bonnie.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, puis arrivèrent au Mystic Grill, tout le monde était la, ils les rejoignirent à leur table, il s'assirent aux places qu'il restais, Bonnie à coter de Elena à droite et avec Stiles à gauche de la sorcière pour pouvoir discuter de magie puis à droite de Stiles, bien sur Damon qui se colla bien au jeune homme, puis Lydia ne savais pas où ce mettre donc Stefan ce décala de Matt pour que Lydia sois à cotés de lui. Ils commandèrent tranquillement.

-Sa vous dit de venir faire une petite fête au manoir après manger, on peut ce le permettre après tout ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui ? Demanda Stefan,

-Oui. Dire presque tout le monde,

-Moi je viens que si Stiles vient. Fit Damon,

-Oui je viens. Dit Stiles,

-Ok, bon on mange tranquillement puis on se répartit les taches après. Expliqua Stefan.

Tout le monde acquiesça puis leur nourritures arriva, ils mangèrent bien, puis Stiles fit c'est blague, tout le monde rigolais surtout quand Matt tombas de sa chaise, ils eurent un fou rire pendant 5 minutes au moins, puis quand ils mangèrent le dessert, Stefan commença la répartition des taches.

-Donc, ils nous faut des CD de vrai musique, Elena, Caroline et Bonnie, je sais que vous en avez bien vous vous en charger, Jeremy, Tyler et Matt vous vous charger d'aller chercher l'alcool, les boisson normal et la nourriture, moi, Lydia, Stiles et Damon on se charge de pousser les meubles et préparer la maison, inviter tous vos amis disponible. Expliqua Stefan,

-Eux, tout les gens que l'on peut inviter ? Demanda Tyler,

-Oui, c'est une fête faut que il y est du monde ! Dit Stefan.

Chacun pris la direction qu'il devait, Stiles et les 3 autres prirent la direction du manoir, à peine arriver ils commencèrent déjà à pousser les meubles, Stiles arrivait à bouger le canapé, mais comme il venait de découvrir ses pouvoir, qu'il devait s'entraîner et que de ce qu'il a vu il est puissant, il se dit d'essayer de le bouger par penser, il se concentra comme il l'avait plus tôt puis fixa le canapé qui commença à ce déplacer Stiles le mit à l'endroit où il le souhaiter puis poussa un petit cris de victoire, sauf qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que Lydia l'observait.

-Wow, alors tes vraiment puissant, sa fait que depuis quelques heures que ta appris être sorcier et tu c'est déjà bouger des meubles. Remarqua Lydia,

-Oui, comme sa maintenant je pourrai me défendre tous seul. Dit Stiles,

-Oui, la c'est sur, sa se trouve tu sera même plus puissant que les autres. Fit Lydia,

-Je sais pas mais on le saura bientôt. Répondit Stiles

Ils continuèrent de préparer tout, Stefan sortit tout les gobelets qui restais des précédentes fêtes, puis il mire des guirlande lumineuse un peu partout pour donner un peu d'ambiance.

Les garçons arrivèrent avec de l'alcool, même un peu trop, mais d'après ce que a dit Tyler plein de gens allez venir, Stiles profita du temps pour allez ce changer et Lydia aussi, ils retournèrent en vitesse chez Liz pour se laver, Damon les emmena en chemin il envoya un message à Scott avec l'adresse du manoir, ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Liz, Lydia et Stiles montèrent se laver et préparer, 15 minutes plus tard ils redescendirent, Damon était entrain de discuter avec Liz puis voyant les deux jeunes il s'excusa et emmena les deux adolescent au manoir, Lydia et Stiles était habiller décontracter, avec toute l'alcool que les mecs avait ramener ils préféraient mettre des vêtements qu'il pouvais se tacher mais qui n'étais pas moche, ils repartirent, il faisait nuit, arriver au manoir la fête avait déjà commencer. Ils rentèrent et Elena arriva avec 3 gélots.

-Tenez, c'est pour vous c'est plein de vodka. Dit Elena en leur tendant,

-Merci. Dirent les 3 et le burent d'un coup,

-Stiles, fait attention tu te rappel la dernière fois que tu étais bourré comment sa a finis. Dit Lydia,

-Sa a finis comment ? Demandèrent Elena et Damon,

-Je me suis mis en caleçon en croyant que j'étais Dard Vador qui utilise la force et des sabre laser. Expliqua Stiles

Elena et Damon explosèrent de rire, Stiles lui était gênait et Lydia elle fixait Stefan.

-Mais je le ferais pas cette fois t'inquiète pas. Fit Stiles,

-C'est pas grave si tu recommence cela mettra encore plus d'ambiance. Dit Elena,

-Oui, puis merde c'est la fête amuse toi. Fit Damon,

-Oui, ta raison, tu veux danser ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire enjôleur au coin des lèvres,

-Je vois que Stiles ce lâche, alors moi aussi je vais voir Stefan ! Dit Lydia,

-Bon Stiles, je suis d'accord on va danser. Fit Damon,

-Bon bah moi je retourne avec les autres. Dit Elena seul car les autres était déjà partit

Stiles et Damon dansaient depuis au moins 20 minutes, ils étaient collés ensemble et dansaient d'une manière sexy et provocante, Lydia elle convaincue Stefan d'aller danser après leur longue discutions sur tout et rien en même temps, ils dansèrent comme Stiles et Damon, tout leurs amis les fixer avec des sourires puis ils les rejoignirent et dansèrent tous, puis Damon tira Stiles de la piste pris une bouteille de bourbon, deux gobelet et emmena le jeune homme dehors, ils s'assirent sur la voiture.

-Pourquoi on va dehors, on s'amusait bien tous les deux. Dit Stiles,

-Oui mais je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Fit Damon,

-Ah je vois, sert moi un verre j'ai soif. Demanda Stiles,

Damon remplit les deux gobelets.

-Tien, fais gaffe sa risque d'être fort. Dit Damon,

-Non, t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude.

Il bu le verre en cul sec, puis quelques secondes après toussa comme un enfant qui boit pour la première fois de l'alcool, Damon rit.

Je t'avais prévenu ! Fit Damon qui rigolait,

-Oui, bah je pensais pas que c'était si fort. Avoua Stiles,

-Tu vas t'y habituer. Dit Damon on le fixant dans les yeux, enfaite tes yeux sont de quelle couleur? Demanda Damon curieux,

-Whisky, je les tien de ma mère et toi ? Demanda Stiles en le fixant lui aussi,

-Bleu. Dit Damon,

-Ils sont très beau. Dit Stiles,

-Mais c'est que tu es entrain de me draguer. dit Damon,

-Oui eux non fin je sais pas. Dit Stiles vraiment gêner

Damon sentit la gêne de l'adolescent et lui mit une main sur la joue pour qu'il se détende, Stiles sourit et ne le repoussa pas, Damon se pencha et Stiles fit de même, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Stiles pensa que les lèvres de Damon avaient un goût sucré et étaient douces, pour Damon les lèvres de Stiles étaient douces aussi mais avez le goût de l'alcool, ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Damon ! Je suis déçu, moi qui pensait que tu m'aimait ! Fit une voix bien trop connu de Damon,

-Katherine ! Tu n'étais pas morte aux dernières nouvelles ? Dit Damon en colère,

-Si, mais quand l'autre cotés à été détruit, et que j'ai été dans ce qui ressemble à l'enfer Silas avec l'aide des sorcières en a crée un nouveau puis il ma ressuscité pour que je l'aide, mais dit moi depuis quand sort tu avec des adolescent, tu est tomber bien bas. Dit Katherine,

-C'est une des fameuses doubles de Elena ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, je croit que l'on ne se connaît pas encore, je suis Katherine Pierces alors c'est toi le nouveau joujou de Damon. Fit Katherine,

-Tais toi Katherine ce n'est pas un jouet mais toute façon tu ne connais rien à l'amour vu que personne t'aime. Enchérit Damon,

-Outche, mon pauvre petit cœur, bref moi j'ai une petite soif, ton mec me feras l'affaire je pense. Dit Katherine,

-Ni pense même pas sale garce. Fit Bonnie qui venait de sortir de la maison,

-Au tu est toujours envie toi. Dit Katherine.

Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et brisa la nuque de Damon qui ne vit rien venir puis Bonnie lui causa des anévrismes.

-Ah ! ah ! J'ai vraiment mal, ah non c'est vrai Silas ma protéger des anévrismes excuse moi j'avais oublié. Dit Katherine puis elle fonça sur Bonnie sans défense elle la maintenant pour boire son sang,

-NON ! Hurla Stiles

Il projeta Katherine 10 mètres plus loin, elle revint à la charges en deux seconde, et il la repoussa encore puis cria « Phasmatos incendia » Katherine pris feu et partit loin pour fuir, Bonnie rentras prévenir leurs amis et Stiles resta à cotés de Damon, les autre arrivèrent et demandèrent ce qui c'était passer.

-Katherine est vivante. Fit Bonnie,

-Mais c'est possible ils se sont passer le mot ou quoi. Fit Carolines

-Comment tu vas Stiles ? Demanda Jeremy inquiet,

-Moi ça va c'est plus tôt Damon qui va avoir mal à son réveil. Répondit Stiles,

-Qu'est quelle voulait ? Demanda Stefan,

-Je sais pas, elle nous à juste raconter que votre Silas avec l'aide de sorcières a crée un nouveau purgatoire pour les êtres surnaturel et y commence à les faire sortir un par un. Expliqua Stiles,

-Je vois, comment vous l'avez fait fuir ? Demanda Elena, Car c'est quand même un vampire de 500 ans !

-Elle a brisé la nuque de Damon puis sans est prit à moi car j'ai voulut lui faire un anévrisme mais sa n'a pas marcher car Silas la protéger de ce sort, donc elle allais me tuer mais Stiles et intervenus et la fait voler 10 mètre plus loin, puis elle est revenue à la charge et il a recommencer mais en la faisant prendre feu après donc elle c'est enfuit. Expliqua Bonnie fière de Stiles,

-Wow, bravo Stiles ! Dit Caroline

Damon se réveillât et bondit pour chercher et tuer Katherine mais le groupe lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer.

-Bravo Stiles, merci si j'avais perdue toi et Bonnie je m'en serrai pas remit. Dit Damon en embrassant le jeune homme sous les regard choquer de leurs amis,

-Alors vous deux. Dit Tyler,

-Oui, on est en couple. Fit Damon,

-Abon. Dit Stiles,

-Oui. Fit Damon

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et continuèrent la fêtes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sois partit vers 2 h, Caroline rentra avec Lydia et Stiles qui partirent ce coucher directement complètement crever, demain allez être une longue journée avec l'arriver de leurs amis.

* * *

Voilà ces tout pour cette fois j'espère que le couple Damon/ Stiles vous plait bientôt Stefan/Lydia et je pensais à faire Caroline/Derek.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les personnage de Teen Wolf et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et Julie Plec.

 **Crossover :** Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diaries

 **Info, Teen Wolf :** Cette fic ce passe après la bataille avec Kate, Liam n'est jamais devenu Loup-Garou, Derek est rester et Isaac aussi.

 **Relation :** Scott et Kira (couple), Malia (avec Isaac, elle est sortit avec Stiles mais ils ont arrêter tout les deux car ils étaient plus des amis), Stiles (célibataire), Lydia (célibataire), Isaac (avec Malia, il n'est jamais partit), Derek (célibataire), Stiles et Lydia (meilleurs amis), Stiles et Scott (meilleurs amis), Lydia et Malia (amis très proche), Kira et Derek (amis très proche c'est bizarre mais bon je trouve ils font un duo assez drôle) Le reste des relations pas mentionner = amis.

 **Info, The Vampire Diaries :** Cette fic ce passe pendant la saison 6, pour le moment tout est calme à Mystic Falls, Damon et Bonnie sont revenu de leurs prison.

 **Relation :** Damon et Elena (meilleurs amis, ex), Elena, Bonnie et Caroline (meilleures amies, sa change pas), Damon et Stefan (frères), Stefan et Caroline (pas couple, meilleur amis, désoler), Bonnie (Avec Jeremy), Matt (célibataire), Tyler (avec Bonnie), Jeremy (célibataire), Matt et Tyler (meilleurs amis, peut être couple je sais pas), Matt et Jeremy (amis proche) Si pas mentionner = amis.

 **Certaines choses pourrais changer donc je modifierai ici ou je préviendrai plus bas.**

Désoler, si j'oublie des événement des deux série, où si j'en supprime, car je ne peux pas tout me rappeler.

Elena n'a jamais été endormis, ils ont vaincus Kaï (vampire) avant, et Lily n'est jamais devenue vampire + jamais eu d'hérétique (en tout cas il n'y en n'aura pas dans ma fic).

* * *

La nuit était calme, Stiles dormait paisiblement quand il fit une sorte de rêve étrange.

« Stiles… Stiles… Mon chérie… Stiles. Disais une voix dans un échos,

-Ma...Maman ? Demanda le jeune complètement perdue,

-Oui, c'est moi mon fils. Dit Claudia en serrant son fils dans ses bras,

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Stiles heureux de voir sa mère,

-J'ai toujours à vos cotés toi et ton père, maintenant que tu a découvert tes pouvoirs, je vais pouvoir trouver la paix, mais avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Expliqua Claudia,

-Quoi ? Dit Stiles qui venait de perdre son sourire,

-Ce Silas que tes amis on affronter par le passer, à fait un pacte avec une sorcière encore plus vieille que lui, elle lui à laisser ces pourvoir et trouver la paix, donc Silas est puis puissant que jamais, il est entrain de monter une armée de tout vos ennemi passer pour se venger, et sans vous dans ces pattes il pourras mettre sans dessus dessous la terre. Expliqua le plus calmement possible Claudia,

-Mais nous presque aucun de nos ennemis sont mort. Fit Stiles,

-Le Nogitsune est mort, Isaac la jeter dans un volcan quand il est partit avec Chris Argent, il pourrait revenir. Dit Claudia,

-Quoi, non pas lui. Dit Stiles avec quelques larmes,

-Ne crains rien tu est un sorcier maintenant, il ne pourra pas prendre possession de toi, et il n'est pas encore ressuscité. Expliqua Claudia en caressant la joue de Stiles,

-D'accord. fit Stiles

-Et à ce que je vois après Malia une louve, tu passe à un vampire. Dit Claudia avec un petit rire,

-Oui, je l'aime je crois, il me fait vraiment du bien après tous se que j'ai vécu. Dit Stiles,

-Je sais et lui aussi il t'aime vraiment. Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil,

-Oh donc tu m'observe vraiment. Fit Stiles,

-Oui, d'ailleurs ton père mange un peu trop de Fast Food c'est derniers temps. Dit Claudia,

-J'en était sur ! Il va m'entendre crier ! S'exclama Stiles,

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, bon je vais devoir y allez. Dit Claudia,

-Quoi déjà, non ! Je ne veux pas encore te perdre. Dit Stiles en pleurant,

-Je serais toujours la avec toi. Fit Claudia le prenant dans ses bras,

-D'accord, tu vas vraiment me manquer maman. Dit Stiles,

-Oui toi aussi, mais on se reverra un jour je te le promet, avant que je parte, j'ai amener une de tes amis avec moi, tien la voilà. Expliqua Claudia »

Stiles se retourna et courut dans les bras de la jeune fille en face de lui. C'était Alisson.

« Alisson ! Cria Stiles en la prenant dans ses bras,

-Oui Stiles c'est bien moi, tu mas manquer. Avoua Alisson,

-Moi aussi, je suis vraiment désoler, j'ai jamais voulu que tu meurt. Dit Stiles les larmes aux yeux,

-Arrête de toujours te blâmer pour ma mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis le bon cotés ces que je passe du tant avec ma mère, d'ailleurs tu pourras dire à mon père que je l'aime, à Lydia quelle me manque terriblement mais que je veille sur elle et qu'il faut quelle aussi arrête de m'en vouloir et tourner la page, pareil pour Scott, dit lui que je l'aime et qu'il me manque, pareil pour Isaac, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Alisson,

-Oui pas de soucis je leurs ferait passer le message, donc toi ça va ? Demanda Stiles

-Oui bon je suis morte, mais j'ai trouver la paix directement comme je ne suis pas une créature surnaturel. Expliqua la jeune fille,

-Tant mieux. Dit Stiles avec le sourire,

-Bon Alisson c'est l'heure. Dit Claudia,

-En revoir Stiles fait attention à toi et aux autres. Dit Alisson,

-En revoir, mon fils profite bien de ta vie. Dit Claudia,

-En revoir vous deux, vous allez me manquer. Dit Stiles »

Puis une lumière blanche devint trop forte et elle disparurent, Stiles se réveilla d'un bon, il savait que ce qui c'était passer n'était pas un rêve, il avait plein de choses à raconter aux autres. Il était 10h, Stiles descendit les escalier et rejoignit Lydia et Caroline à la cuisine.

« Ta mère n'est pas la ? Demanda Stiles à Caroline,

-Non elle est partit au travail tôt. Expliqua Caroline,

-D'accord, bon j'ai un truc à vous raconter d'important. Fit Stiles,

-Quoi ? Demandèrent Caroline et Lydia presque en même temps,

-Bah voila, enfaite, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, mais c'était pas vraiment un rêve. Tenta d'expliquer Stiles,

-Calme toi Stiles, respire. Dit Lydia pour le calmer,

-Voila, j'ai vu ma mère et Alisson. Dit calmement Stiles,

-Stiles cela ne devais être qu'un rêve. Dit Lydia l'air compatissant,

-Non, Lydia, je le crois c'est tout a fait possible si sa mère était une sorcière. S'exclama Caroline,

-Quoi, donc c'est possible ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui, la grand-mère de Bonnie le faisait avant quel trouve la paix. Dit Caroline,

-Donc, ma mère ma dit que quand l'autre côté à été détruit, une très vieille sorcière plus ancien que Silas lui même, lui a laisser ces pouvoirs pour qu'il crée de nouveau, un purgatoire, sauf qu'il a trop de pouvoir, il lève une armée de tous nos ennemis passer, et je pense qu'il va prendre quiconque sera de son cotés dans cette guerre. Expliqua Stiles inquiet,

-Oh mon dieu, faudra raconter sa aux autres tout ta l'heure et à vos amis. Dit Caroline,

-Oui on est vraiment mal barré, et Alisson elle ta dit quoi ? Demanda Lydia,

-Elle ma dit qu'elle va bien, comme elle était humaine elle a directement trouvé la paix, elle est heureuse elle a retrouver sa mère, après elle ma dit des chose a vous faire passer à toi, Scott, Isaac et son père, toi elle te dit qu'elle est toujours à veiller sur toi, que tu es sa meilleure amie pour toujours et qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t-en vouloir et que tu tourne la page. Dit Stiles l'air triste,

-Merci, grâce a toi je sais qu'elle va bien. Dit Lydia en s'effondrant de pleure dans les bras de Stiles,

-Bon je suis heureux pour vous deux vraiment, vous allez pouvoir tourner enfin la page. Dit Caroline les larmes aux yeux,

-Oui enfin, bref Lydia on va allez se préparer il est 10h, Scott et la meute arrivent à 12. expliqua Stiles,

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais allez prendre ma douche, et m'habiller. Dit Lydia en sortant de la cuisine. »

Stiles mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner, puis il monta se préparer lui aussi, il était 10h45 quand les deux jeunes descendirent rejoindre Caroline qui les attendais puis il montèrent dans la voiture.

Le chemin fut rapide jusqu'aux manoir, ils arrivèrent à 11h, Stiles envoya un message à Scott pour dire qu'ils étaient au manoir et qu'ils allez préparer à manger pour leurs arriver, Scott lui répondit qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'ils allez arriver dans pas longtemps vers 11h45 d'après le GPS.

Stiles partit rejoindre Damon en cuisine, il l'embrassa tendrement puis l'aida lui et Bonnie à faire à manger, ils rigolaient tous les trois des blagues de Stiles, Bonnie lui dit qu'il avait un super talent pour les blagues se qui le fit rougir, vers 11h30 la nourriture continuer de chauffer, ils partirent aider à mettre la table, puis quand tout fut prêt ils s'assirent dans le canapé et discutèrent tranquillement.

« Alors Stiles ? Tu vas leurs dire pour tes nouveaux pouvoir ? Demanda Elena curieuse,

-Oui, je sais pas si je le ferais directement à leur arriver, je sais pas, on verra bien. Dit Stiles,

-D'ailleurs il fait un peu froid, Stiles tu peux allumer la cheminer ? Demanda Damon avec un petit sourire, il voulait juste voir son petit ami utilisé ses pouvoirs,

-Pas de soucis. Dit Stiles. »

Il se concentra et fixa le bois de la cheminer puis le feu s'alluma d'un coup.

« Stiles ! Depuis quand tu sais allumer un feu sans utiliser la formule ? Demanda Bonnie surprise,

-Depuis maintenant, enfaite c'est venu comme sa. dit Stiles,

-Tes vraiment super puissant, seul les sorcières bien entraîner savent le faire. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Et bah au moins il sera un atout majeur dans les futurs combats qui nous attendes. Fit Jeremy,

-Oui, tu pourras aussi faire que Derek arrête de grogner se serai pas mal ! Intervint Lydia en rigolant,

-Oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Stiles en rigolant lui aussi. »

Stiles reçu un message de Scott, « On est devant le manoir, putain depuis quand tes amis avec des riches ! », Stiles rigola et partit avec Lydia et Elena leur ouvrir et les aidés. Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'avancèrent devant quand ils virent les deux voitures se garer. Tous leurs amis en sortirent rapidement avec chacun une valise.

« Bonjour! Crièrent Lydia et Stiles en leurs faisant à tous un câlin sauf à Derek bien sur,

-Bon je vous présente Elena, l'une des meilleures amies de ma cousine. Dit Lydia,

-Salut, moi c'est Scott voici Isaac, Malia, Kira et Derek. Expliqua Scott,

-Salut, et bien enchanté, suivez moi, je vais vous montrez vos chambres et nous irons manger ! Répondit Elena »

Toute la meute la suivit dans la maison, puis à l'étage, pendant que Lydia et Stiles allèrent rejoindre les autre dans la salle à manger, ils prirent chacun une place, puis Elena arriva avec la meutes et chacun prit les places qu'il rester.

Stiles avait Damon à sa gauche et Lydia à sa droite

Stefan avait Lydia à sa gauche et Caroline à sa droite

Jeremy avait Caroline à sa gauche et Matt à sa droite

Tyler avait Matt à sa gauche et Elena à sa droite

Derek avait Elena à sa gauche et Malia à sa droite

Isaac avait Malia à sa gauche et Kira à sa droite

Bonnie avait Kira à sa gauche et Damon à sa droite

Le déjeuner démarra tranquillement, tout le monde se présenta aux nouveaux, ils s'entendaient bien au plus grand bonheur de Stiles et Lydia qui stressait un peu.

« Stiles, tu vas leur dire quand alors ? Chuchota Damon à son petit ami,

-Je sais pas, n'en parle pas maintenant ils t'entendent. Dit Stiles en faisant un sourire à Scott et au reste de la meute,

-Bon Beacon Hills, rien de nouveau où pas de problème ? Demanda Lydia,

-Non tout est calme. Répondit Kira,

-Aujourd'hui, on reste ici, faut laisser le temps à tes amis de s'habituer. Dit Bonnie,

-Oui, on peut rester au manoir y a largement de quoi s'amuser. Dit Lydia,

-Stiles, Lydia vous vous plaisez ici ? Demanda Kira,

-Oui sa change, c'est différent, peut être que ce n'est pas aussi calme que se qu'on espérai mais on si fait vite. Expliqua Lydia,

-Oui je suis du même avis. Répondit Stiles.

Le repas continua tranquillement, tout le monde se sentait bien puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Stefan se leva et alla ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte se fut une sacrée surprise, Katherine était la avec Kate.

« Bonjour mon Stefan, désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir hier. Dit Katherine avec son ton de garce »

Soudain toute la meute sentit cette odeur familière qui appartenait à Kate, ils se levèrent et coururent jusqu'à elle, tout le monde les suivit, ils finirent tous pars sortirent dehors.

« Kate je vais te tuer salope ! Hurla Derek à moitié transformer,

-Je ne crois pas non, nous sommes la car nous avons un message à vous faire passer. Dit Katherine en se mettant entre Derek et Kate avec sa vitesse vampirique,

-Quoi, mais comment tu as fait et pourquoi tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elena ? Demanda Kira complètement larguer,

-Oh, c'est elle qui me ressemble et non l'inverse, et c'est parsque c'est mon double. Dit Katherine,

-Et si elle est si rapide c'est parsque c'est un vampire. Dit Kate,

-Un Vampire ! S'exclamèrent toute la meute sauf Lydia et Stiles,

-Oui, mais vous devriez le savoir y e coté de vous. Dit Katherine,

-Quoi ? Dit Scott,

-Fin bref revenons à nos moutons, Silas veut vous dire, qu'il sera bientôt la avec les 24 hybrides/sorcières qui sont morts i ans. Dit Katherine,

-Et il y aura aussi votre grand amis le Nogitsune et le Darach, fraîchement ressuscité et empli de vengeance. Dit Kate,

-Ah est avant que votre ami Bonnie ou le beau jeune homme aux yeux whisky qui sort avec Damon, nous envoi un sort ou je ne sais quel connerie Silas nous à protéger. Dit Katherine,

-Tu est sur ? Dit Stiles l'air sur de lui. »

Il la fixa, puis leva le bras d'un coup sec, Katherine vola 10 mètre plus loin, Kate se transforma puis se prépara à attaquer quand Katherine revint avec sa vitesse de vampire.

-Non ! Kate, garde tes forcent pour la bataille qui approche, allez viens on y vas. Dit Katherine, puis elle disparu avec Kate dans un courant d'air,

-Eux, Stiles tu peux nous expliquer comment ta fait et vous se que vous êtes parsque la j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Dit Scott,

-D'accord mais rentrons avant, j'ai faim et on a pas finit de manger. Avoua Stiles,

-Mais ta toujours faim c'est pas possible. Dit Caroline,

-Oui et il grossit jamais de 1 gramme. Continua Lydia,

-Oui, bref vite sa va refroidir ! Cria Stiles. »

Ils rentrèrent tous et reprirent leur repas, puis Stiles commença les explication.

« Bon alors, Damon, Elena, Stefan et Caroline sont des vampires, ils ont des bagues pour allez au soleil et sont immortel sauf pour le pieu dans le cœur, la décapitation... Ensuite Bonnie et moi sommes sorciers, oui je viens de l'apprendre ma mère l'était et je suis super puissant comme ma famille, après Jeremy c'est un chasseur mais surnaturel, Tyler lui à la base c'est un loup garou mais maintenant c'est un hybride, puis Matt qui est humain. Expliqua Stiles »

Puis il expliqua de quoi exactement chaque race était capable, ses point faibles…

« Donc Tyler n'est ou n'était pas de la même espèces de loup garou. Dit Isaac,

-Oui, ma race est une cousine de la votre. Dit Tyler,

-Humm, et Stiles tes un sorcier. Fit Derek,

-Oui. Répondit il simplement,

-Tu peux nous montrer un peu de quoi tu es capable ? Demanda Malia,

-Tout ta l'heure je vais l'entrainer vous pourrez regarder. Dit Bonnie,

-Eux, d'ailleurs Scott tu les as mes livres ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, je vais les chercher. Dit Scott en ce levant,

-Bon faudrait peut être leur dire pour nous deux ? Dit Stiles en regardant Damon,

-C'est toi qui décide. Répondit Damon,

-Comment sa vous deux ? Demanda Malia perplexe,

-Bah enfaite, moi et lui bah on est en couple. Dit Stiles tout timide,

-Mais c'est génial ! Cria Malia en ce levant venir faire un câlin à l'hyper actif,

-Eux, merci ! Dit Stiles fière,

-Pourquoi Malia fait un câlin à Stiles ? Demanda Scott,

-Parsque il a avouer qu'il est en couple avec moi. Fit Damon,

-Quoi ! C'est une blague j'espère ?! Cria Scott,

-Scott ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Crièrent Lydia et Malia,

-Mais tes sérieux Stiles ?! Cria Scott,

-Scott tu te calme maintenant si il est heureux c'est très bien, il le mérite ! Hurla Derek,

-Mais c'est pas sa, je suis content et je m'en fou qu'il sorte avec un mec, je suis juste déçu qu'il ne me les pas dit avant vous ! Cria Scott,

-Scott, je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu réagisse mal. Avoua Stiles en prenant son frère de cœur dans les bras,

-Mais non tes mon frère, je t'aime je m'en fou de avec qui tu sors. Dit Scott,

-Je sais, bon on peut finir de manger. Fit Stiles pendant que tout le monde éclata de rire suite à sa remarque, même Derek rigola doucement,

-Oh mon dieu ! Cria Stiles,

-Qu'est qui il y a Stiles ça va pas ? Demanda Damon arriver au coté du jeune homme en 1 secondes,

-Non, regardez Derek Hale rigole ! Cria Stiles fou de joie,

-Tais toi Stiles. Dit Derek avec un sourire »

Il retournèrent à table puis le dessert arriva, un fondant aux chocolat avec de la crème anglaise, tout le monde rigola quand Stiles faillit s'étouffer tellement il manga vite le sien.

« Stiles doucement c'est bon, tien si tu veux je te laisse ma pars. Dit Damon,

-Oh merci, toi je t'aime tes le meilleur petit ami. Dit Stiles,

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Damon,

-Mais enfaite, si Silas arrive il va falloir qu'on se prépare ? Demanda Elena,

-Oui, mais rien ne presse tu connais Katherine elle fais sa pour nous faire peur, mais on va quand même s'entraîner au cas où. Dit Damon,

-Oh enfaite Stiles tu devais leur dire ce qui c'est passer cette nuit ! Cria Caroline,

-Qu'est qui c'est passer ? Demanda Matt,

-Ma mère est venu me voir pour me prévenir et faire ces adieux avant trouver la paix. S'exclama Stiles,

-Et de quoi ta elle prévenue ? Demanda Isaac,

-Une sorcière plus vieille que Silas lui a laisser tous ses pouvoir et à trouver la paix, donc Silas et 3 fois plus puissant, il lève une armé de nos ennemis passer et d'autre qu'on ne connais pas, on est les seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de gagner et de prendre possession de la Terre. Expliqua calmement Stiles,

-On est dans une sacrée merde. Lâcha Scott,

-Oui, ma mère était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avoua Stiles tristement,

-Qui ? Demanda Isaac,

-Alisson. Dit Stiles avec quelques larmes aux yeux,

-Elle… elle va bien ? Demanda Scott les larmes aux yeux lui aussi,

-Oui, comme elle est humaine elle a directement trouver la paix, et elle passe du temps avec sa mère. Expliqua Stiles,

-Et elle ta dit autre choses ? Demanda Isaac qui se retenait de pleurer dans les bras de Malia,

-Elle te dit quelle t'aime et que tu lui manque, et Scott elle t'aime aussi pour toujours, elle veut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir que ce n'est pas ta faute, et elle veilles sur vous deux. Dit Stiles,

-Moi aussi je t'aime Alisson, et promis j'arrêterai de m'en vouloir. Dit Scott à voix haute en serrant Kira pour cacher ces larmes »

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence puis Bonnie pris la parole.

« Stiles, j'ai survoler un peu les deux grimoire, ils sont remplis de formules plus puissante les une que les autres, et il y a quelques potion, je pense que cela pourra vraiment nous aider contre Silas. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Tant mieux, au moins on a un nouvel avantage. Dit Stiles,

-Bon tu veux que l'on aille s'entrainer ? Demanda Bonnie,

-Oui, on va où ? Demanda Stiles,

-Devant, la propriété est cacher des regards indiscrets, qui vient ? Demanda Bonnie,

-Moi ! Dire tout le monde en même temps,

-Comme sa on peut tousse s'entrainer. Dit Jeremy,

-Oui, bon on range et on y vas. Dit Bonnie. »

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, les 4 vampires avait débarrassé en une fraction de secondes la tables.

Tous le monde partit en direction du bois devant quand il furent dans une clairière assez loin de la maison ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Tien, Stefan viens s'il te plaît ? Demanda Bonnie,

-J'arrive ! Dit Stefan en ce mettant devant elle et Stiles,

-Stiles, je veux que tu te concentre sur son cerveau, et que tu imagine que tu lui déclenche plein d'anévrisme, c'est un vampire ne t'inquiète pas il va guérir directement. Expliqua Bonnie,

-D'accord. Dit Stiles en ce concentrant. »

Il se concentra et imagina l'anévrisme se crée puis se guérir et d'un coup il leva les main et Stefan se tordit de douleur mais ce n'était pas le seul, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Tyler, Derek, Scott, Isaac et Malia était aussi toucher.

« Stiles ! Stop c'est trop fort ! Hurla Bonnie, ce qui fit stopper le jeune sorciers,

-Quoi, qu'est qui c'est passer ? Demanda Stiles,

-Au lieu de faire un seul anévrisme à Stefan, tu en a fait à tous se qui on un pouvoir de guérison avancer. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Tu seras notre atout contre Silas. Dit Jeremy,

-J'espère que je ferais le poids. Avoua Stiles,

-On verra sa. Intervint Matt,

-Bon comme tu es déjà puissant en télékinésie essaye de faire bouger l'arbre là-bas. Dit Bonnie »

Il se concentra et sans trop d'effort il arracha carrément l'arbre du sol et le fit tournoyer dans les aires sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

« Bon fait quelque choses de mieux encore lâche toi ! Cria Bonnie surexciter »

Il prit une énorme inspiration, et la tout le monde n'en revint pas Stiles voler dans les aires, il était à 1 mètre de hauteur, puis il prit une deuxième inspiration et fit s'envoler tout le monde.

« Stiles ! C'est génial ! Cria Lydia toute exciter des pouvoirs de son meilleur ami,

-Merci mais c'est pas très dure. Avoua Stiles »

Il les fit atterrirent en douceur.

« Bon tout les vampires, loup-garou, hybrides mettait vous à 10 mètres chacun autour de Stiles et vous l'attaquer tous en même temps. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Tyler,

-Il vient de nous faire voler dans les aires, tu crois pas qu'il peut facilement nous repoussez. Dit Derek,

-Ah oui. Fit Tyler après réflexion,

-Bon on y vas ? Demanda Bonnie »

Ils acquiescèrent, se mirent en place et attendirent le signale de Bonnie, Lydia, Jeremy, Matt, Kira et Bonnie s'écartèrent pour leur laisser de la place et ne pas être blesser.

Bonnie lança le signale, les vampires et l'hybride commencèrent avec leurs vitesses vampiriques, Stiles les envoya voler dans les arbres, puis vint le tour des loup-garou, Derek fonça derrière Stiles, il était sur le point de l'attraper quand un champ de force invisible l'arrêta au derniers moment, Stiles avait ériger un dôme autours de lui que rien de pouvais traverser, et pour finir il envoya les loup aussi voler dans les arbres.

« Bon, je crois que Stiles est le vainqueur ! Dit Bonnie impressionner,

-Stiles ça va ? Demanda Lydia voyant que le jeunes hommes tremblais,

-Oui, non je sais pas j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop de pouvoir qui veut sortir maintenant ! Cria Stiles,

-Quoi ! Cria Elena revenu a l'instant,

-Le pouvoir en moi va exploser et sortir il faut que vous vous écartiez vite ! Hurla Stiles,

-Non et toi ! Hurla Scott revenu avec tout le monde,

-Sa va allez je vais survivre ! Vite je vais pas tenir longtemps ! Hurla Stiles avec une énergie de plus en plus puissante qui émanais de lui,

-D'accord, Elena Caroline, Stefan et Tyler, aider moi a prendre tout le monde on se rejoins au manoir. »

Après deux allez retour qui parurent une éternité à Stiles, tous le monde fut assez loin, ils se trouvaient sur le toit du manoir pour voir se qui allez se passer.

Stiles n'en pouvais plus et libéra tout dans un hurlement tellement fort que même ceux sans une supère ouïe pouvaient entendre.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Hurla Stiles de toute ses forcent »

Une onde géante d'énergie explosa autour de Stiles tout le monde fut choquer c'était comme si une bombe avait exploser, Damon et Elena accoururent voir si Stiles allais bien.

En arrivant tout était mort, la terre retourner, un gigantesque trou, les arbres brûler ou en morceau, quand Elena vit Stiles inconscient pars terre elle cria pour appeler Damon.

« Damon ! Hurla Elena, Il est là !

-Son cœur bat encore ?! Cria Damon inquiet n'osant pas écouter pars peur du pire,

-Oui, il s'est juste évanoui, viens ramenons le. Dit Elena »

En rentrant tout le monde était dans le salon, Damon posa Stiles sur le canapé et lui mis une couverture pour qu'il se réchauffe.

« Comment il va ? Demanda Lydia morte d'inquiétude dans les bras de Stefan,

-Bien, il s'est juste évanoui, il faut qu'il se repose et il ira mieux. Dit Damon,

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer putain ? Demanda Caroline,

-Toute la lignée de Sorcier de Stiles a du lui donner leurs pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse vaincre Silas. Dit Jeremy,

-Comment tu sais sa ? Demanda Derek,

-Vicky vient de me le dire. Répondit Jeremy,

-Qui est Vicky ? Demanda Scott,

-La sœur de Matt, qui est morte après sa transformation en vampires à cause de Damon. Expliqua Elena,

-Et comment elle te la dit si elle est morte ? Demanda Malia,

-Parsque elle est ici et qu'il peut la voir. Répondit Lydia,

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Jeremy curieux,

-Je suis une Banshee, je sens la mort, donc je peut sentir qu'il y en a une dans la pièce comme je sens que tu es déjà mort et que tu peux la voir. Dit Lydia,

-Humm d'accord. Répondit Jeremy,

-Jeremy tu disais quoi à propos de ses ancêtre je sais pas quoi ? Demanda Damon,

-Vicky ma dit, que quand la lignée de Sorciers de la famille de Stiles à trouver la paix pour éviter Silas, Stiles étant leur unique descendant, il lui ont tout donner, normalement son corps ne peut pas accueillir autant de magie. Expliqua Jeremy

-Et qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ? Demanda Isaac

-Il va mourir consumer par la magie. Dit Jeremy »

Tout le monde fut choquer et réfléchissait à comment éviter sa.

Stiles c'était réveiller depuis 5 min mais avait utiliser un sort pour se cacher et allez chercher ses livres, il avait tout entendue à propos de la sœur de Matt qui était morte à cause de Damon pour rien, il aimait bien Matt il avait était gentil avec lui des son arriver, donc Stiles se dit que avec toute la puissance qu'il avait il pourrait ressusciter sa sœur au moins que ses pouvoirs servent pour le bien.

Ses deux livres léviter devant lui, il chercher une page qu'il avait déjà vu sur la résurrection, quand il l'a trouva il lit attentivement la page et vu que c'était de la magie noir très puissante et dangereuse plus la mort remonte loin, il s'en ficha et commença le sort au bout d'une dizaine de minute il poussa un grand soupire, c'est la que tout le monde vit Vicky au milieu de la pièce en chère et en os, Stiles redevint visible et s'assit dans le canapé.

« Vi...vi...Vicky ! Cria Matt en la prenant dans ses bras,

-Oui, c'est moi, c'est moi ! Matt je suis de nouveau la ! Cria Vicky les larmes aux yeux,

-Mais comment ! Cria Matt,

-Grâce à moi ! Cria Stiles,

-Quoi ! Cria Bonnie,

-Oui je l'ai ressusciter après que j'ai entendue l'histoire de ce qu'il lui est arriver. Expliqua Stiles,

-Tu es fou c'est de la magie noire ! Sa aurai pue te tuer tu est contient ! Cria Bonnie,

-Oui je sais c'était marquer, mais quand j'ai entendue qu'elle était morte pour rien cela ma énervé et sachant que je suis puissant, je les ressusciter. Dit Stiles,

-Tu as eu de la chance, quand je les fait pour Jeremy, j'en suis morte ne recommence jamais. Dit Bonnie,

-Oui, promis. Dit Stiles,

-Stiles ! Merci, merci, merci ! Cria Vicky en le prenant dans les bras,

-De rien. Fit Stiles,

-Merci Stiles mais ne recommence jamais. Dit Matt,

Stiles je te jure que si tu recommence un truc comme sa je te tue. dit Damon,

-Moi aussi ! Dirent Scott et Lydia,

-Oui je sais promis je recommencerai pas. Dit Stiles,

-Bon il est 18h sa vous dit que l'on fasse un barbecue ? Demanda Caroline,

-Oui ! J'ai faim ! Cria Stiles,

-Mais tu as tout le temps faim c'est pas possible. Dit Jeremy,

-Et des fois c'est pire. Enchérit Scott,

-Oui c'est vrai. Confirma Lydia,

-D'accord c'est bizarre mais plutôt cool, bon Jeremy, Tyler, Malia, Isaac allez chercher de la viande, Bonnie et Stiles vous nous faite chauffer le barbecue, Lydia, Kira, Elena et moi, nous mettons la tables et on va faire les salades dessert, Stiles tu ne cuisine pas tu te repose, Stefan, Damon, Scott, Derek vous ferez la viande et Matt, Vicky vous avez besoin de parler. Expliqua Caroline »

Ils acquiescèrent, et chacun partit à sa tâche, Bonnie et Stiles sortirent chercher le charbon et le barbecue.

« Stiles ne prend pas les allume feu, on va l'allumer avec la magie sa feras de l'entraînement. Dit Bonnie,

-D'accord. Répondit il simplement »

Ils sortirent tous leur matériels et l'installèrent quand les filles sortirent la table et commencèrent à tous mettre.

« Stiles, ça va ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui t'inquiète pas, pour le moment tout va bien on demanderas plus d'explication à Vicky tout ta l'heure. Dit Stiles,

-Oui, j'espère que c'était faux. Dit Lydia avec l'air perdue dans ses penser,

-Stiles, tu peux l'allumer le feu. Dit Bonnie,

-Oui. Dit Stiles, puis en un battement de cil le feu fut allumer,

-C'est toujours aussi impressionnant. Dit Lydia,

-Oui et c'est pratique. Répondit Stiles,

-Je veux pas te perdre ! Cria Lydia en prenant Stiles dans ses bras sous les yeux brillant de tristesse de Elena, Kira et Caroline,

-Moi non, tu es ma meilleure amie. Répondit Stiles les larmes aux yeux en serrant Lydia contre lui,

-Je sais, bon faut pas pleurer on ne sais pas encore. Dit Lydia,

-Oui. Répondit Stiles,

-Bonnie ! Cria Damon,

-Oui, Damon qu'est qui il y a ? demanda la Sorcière,

-Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais si Silas ressuscite nos ennemis, comment dire, Kaï risque de revenir. Dit Damon l'ai inquiet,

-Je sais j'y est penser aussi. Avoua Bonnie,

-Qui est Kaï ? Demanda Kira,

-C'est un siphoneur, je vous en ai parler de cette sorte de sorcier, fin bref quand Damon est revenue du monde prison, je suis rester avec lui il m'a fait subir les pires tortures puis quand il est sortit il est devenu vampire, et le coté siphoneur pouvais siphoné la magie du vampires en lui, lui donnant des pouvoirs illimités. Expliqua Bonnie,

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas BonnBonn il ne te ferra rien sinon je le retue ! Cria Damon,

-Et avec moi aucune chance il te face du mal. Dit Stiles en souriant à Bonnie,

-Merci. Dit Bonnie,

-Stiles, je peux te parler ? Fit Vicky, qui venait d'arriver,

-Oui, mais dit le là je ne veux rien leurs cachés. Dit Stiles,

-D'accord, donc j'ai rencontrer un de tes ancêtre, il m'a dit que tout leur pouvoirs de toutes ta familles qui est très vieille ton était donné, il m'a aussi dit que malheureusement aucun corps ne peu supporter et que tu allais mourir, il m'a dit qu'il était désoler mais que c'était le seul moyen de tuer Silas une dernière fois. Expliqua tristement Vicky,

-Je vois, au moins ma mort servira. Dit Stiles,

-Non ! Hurla Lydia, ce n'est pas possible ! Cria elle en pleurant de toute ces larmes,

-Chute, chute, chute Lydia, je serai toujours là et sa se trouve je supporterai on ne sais pas. Dit Stiles en la prenant dans ses bras,

-Je veux pas te perdre non plus. Dit Damon avec quelques larmes sur la joue,

-Et moi non plus ! Cria Scott en larmes,

-Moi aussi ! Dirent le reste des personnes qui était la,

-On verra sa se trouve je vais survivre. Dit Stiles les larmes aux yeux devant autant de personnes tenant à lui, même Derek était triste,

-Il va falloir prévenir ton père. Dit tristement Caroline,

-Demain, profitons de cette soiré pour s'amuser. Dit Stiles,

-Oui tu as raison. Dit Tyler qui venait d'arriver avec Malia, Jeremy et Isaac,

-Je ferais tout pour te sauver. Dit Malia,

-Je sais, dit Stiles,

-Tenait, la viande. Dit Jeremy »

Les cuisiniers de la soirée commencèrent à faire cuire le bœuf et toute les viande qu'avait choisit Malia, quand ce fut prêt ils passèrent à tables, au plus grand bonheur de Stiles.

La soirée ce passa tranquillement, ils finirent même pars danser sur les CDS de la veille, tout le monde s'amuser malgré la future probable mort de Stiles, puis vint l'heure de rentrer, ils se dirent en revoir et chacun partit chez soi ou dans sa chambres, le lendemain serait un entraînement intensif, il fallait se préparer, Silas n'allait pas tarder avec son armée, Stiles décida que le lendemain, avec l'accord de sa meutes et de ses nouveaux amis, ils appelleraient qui conque pourrait les aider dans se qui les attendais, Stiles savait que plein de mort des deux coté allez arriver mais c'était leur mission, sauver le monde à tout prix.


End file.
